Love and Pain
by Janetmaca
Summary: The most important relationships in Lorelai's life are changing.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love and Pain

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please, please, please be kind with your reviews. My fragile ego couldn't hand a mean review.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Gilmore Girls, or anything pertaining to Gilmore Girls. If I did we would have had the first kiss a long time ago.

Rating: PG

Summary:The relationships in Lorelai are changing.

Lorelai opened the door hoping to catch up to Rory. As soon as the door opened Lorelai saw her sitting on the ground, crying. What should I do? Rory's more than pissed but she needs me. Hoping Rory wouldn't shut her out; Lorelai took a deep breath and walked up behind her. Squeezing her shoulder sympathetically, Lorelai hesitated before she spoke.  
  
"Rory, I--."  
  
Rory interrupted Lorelai "Don't bother," She snapped. "This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life and you ruined it."  
  
Lorelai was shocked by Rory's attitude. "I ruined it? This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life, you know. I 'ruined it' how can you say that with a straight face? That's like saying you think Madonna is a good actress with a straight face. This was--."  
  
With tempers flaring between the two Gilmore girls, Rory interrupted Lorelai again. "Please don't take any shots at pop culture, at least not tonight." By this time Lorelai had a wounded look on her face; her eyes conveying all the emotions she had been feeling. Lorelai realized that things could not go back to the way they were before tonight.  
  
_She's so hurt, God I hate seeing her like this. I hate Dean for doing this to her, God help me. I hate her involvement in this. How could this night begin so well and end so badly? Lorelai spoke again, the hurt, anger and disappointment can be heard in her voice._ "I have to go back to the inn, I have responsibilities there." Adding the last part to justify her leaving, trying one last time to reach out to her daughter "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Rory's voice filled with defeat more than anything else. "Thanks for the invitation, but I think I'll just stay here tonight and invite Lane over." Lorelai smiled and squeezed Rory's shoulder, again. Things may never be the same again, but they'll move forward, it'll get easier.  
  
She had a smile on her face as soon as she saw Luke standing by himself on the Dragonfly's porch. _How come I've been so blind? He's a great man. He's cute, funny, smart, kind, generous, and always willing to help people out. Even if it means chasing a naked Kirk in the town square. I've been so blind, but now at least I can see._ As fast as her smile appeared it disappeared when she saw Jason step outside, past Luke.  
  
"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai's voice filled with exhaustion- the day had been an emotional roller coaster and she just needed to relax for a while.  
  
His voice seemed neutral and bland "Lorelai we still need to talk. I'm going to be here until I'm satisfied about our relationship. Please listen to me." His last sentence took on the tone of pleading, he hated pleading but it's Lorelai damn it.  
  
"Jason," her voice was firm but gentle "I did listen, you've dropped the lawsuit against my father. You 'love' me, but Jason I think, in fact I know, we never would have worked. You were fun to be around but I need someone who's fun to be with, who's strong and dependable. Someone I can trust."  
  
Jason continued to implore Lorelai "Lorelai, I am strong and dependable. You can always trust me..." Lorelai interrupted him. "No, I can't trust you, you're not trustworthy."  
  
Luke cleared his throat, startling Jason, who spun around. "Is everything alright here?" He asked. In his most intimidating voice, Jason suggested to Luke that he should leave them. So they can have some privacy. Luke wasn't intimidated, in fact he barely heard Jason since he was too enthralled by Lorelai and smiling at her. This wasn't lost on Jason who chuckled and turned around to tell Lorelai, maybe put Duke back in his place Jason thought. He then noticed Lorelai had the same stupid grin on her face. It was his turn for venom to seep into his words. "My God Lorelai, will you bang anything with a pulse?"  
  
Luke had had enough. He stepped towards Jason and growled, "You better leave now". Jason looked at Luke and Lorelai and said, "I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back later to continue this discussion". On that, he walked away from the Dragonfly Inn; Lorelai turned to go into the inn and Luke followed her inside.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Love and Pain

**A/N: **Thanks for the great reviews. Keep it up

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, I still don't own Gilmore Girls, wait....Nope, still don't own it.

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **The relationships in Lorelai's life are changing; mostly L/L

Luke followed Lorelai into the Dragonfly's kitchen, by the time he got there Lorelai was searching in the cupboards for coffee but there was none to be found. Muttering and slamming cupboard doors shut, Lorelai was beginning to look more frazzled than when she first realized Jason hadn't left. Lorelai left the door to the first cupboard open and went to look in the cupboard next to it.  
  
"You know muttering to yourself is a sign of insanity and slamming those cupboard doors will do nothing except wake up your guests." Luke joked.  
  
Lorelai screamed and spun around banging into a cupboard door, startled.  
  
"Jesus, Luke you scared me to death! I'm talking Michael Jackson scary."  
  
Luke grimaced.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry Lorelai I didn't mean to scare you that much. So, what exactly is wrong?"  
  
"I can't find any coffee, and I need coffee. Plus the guests won't be too happy to wake up tomorrow to a no-coffee establishment. And Luke, when I say I need coffee, I mean I _need_ coffe--."  
  
Luke cut her off.  
  
"Relax Lorelai, you're rambling and God knows you don't usually need coffee, but tonight you seem like you do. Everything will be okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. "So why don't we look around a bit more for some coffee. If there isn't any here we can head back to the diner. I'll make you a cup of coffee for you and pick up enough coffee for your guests tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai smiled back at Luke.  
  
"Can we make that a vat full of coffee?"  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
Luke unlocked the door to the diner and turned on the lights inside the diner. Neither of them had spoken on the way over, both lost in their own thoughts. He motioned for Lorelai to sit down and went to make a cup of coffee for her and a peppermint tea for himself. He then packed the coffee that was going back to the inn. He brought the coffee and the tea over to where Lorelai was sitting; as he sat down he asked.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lorelai feigned a southern accent, "Why, Mr. Danes a lady never tells a gentleman what she's thinking, it isn't proper."  
  
Luke chuckled.  
  
"Who said you're a lady?"  
  
Lorelai playfully swatted him.  
  
"Well you aren't a gentleman either, but I'll forgive you. Now what do I get in return for sharing my thoughts? Most people offer a penny."  
  
"Really, what about that coffee that's sitting right in front of you? It's of even greater value to you than almost everything else."  
  
Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!" Luke smirked and went to grab for the cup.  
  
"Fine, you win! I'll answer your question... I'm thinking about tonight." Luke nodded, "I could have said that myself, but what specifically about tonight? You have a very sad looking your eyes and tonight was a great success, with the exception of your parents leaving and Jason showing up."  
  
They both paused to sip their drinks.  
  
"Tonight was great, Luke, there were parts of it I enjoyed-- but other parts of it were so upsetting. Not just my parents and Jason, but Rory and I had a fight. I wish I could tell you about it, I really want to, but I can't. It's my turn for a question," Lorelai said. Turning the topic off of Rory quickly.  
  
"You mentioned tonight you followed the rules of a book. What book?" After she saw the questioning look on Luke's face, she went on. "When we were arguing tonight, you said you followed the rules in the book. What book?" Luke took a deep breath. "Lorelai, I meant it in the 'by the book' sense. That's all."  
  
Lorelai took a sip of her coffee. "I believe you about as much as you believed me when I tried l told you I was thinking about tonight in general. Luke, we shouldn't be like this... I don't know what your reasons are for not telling me about this book, and my reasons for not telling you about my fight with Rory are good, but we need to be honest with each other. You can go first."  
  
Luke mumbled about how it's only fair that women should go first but if this were to make Lorelai happy than he'll do it.  
  
"I bought a book, a self-help book; I was tired of being alone I felt like a loser because of my failed marriage. It helped me realize what I want and gave me the courage to go after you." Luke finished quickly; he went and refilled their cups allowing Lorelai a chance to take this in. He came back and handed her the cup of coffee. "Okay, now it's your turn. What has made you so upset?"  
  
Lorelai filled Luke in on her night between seeing Kirk run through the town square naked until the time she returned to the inn. Luke reassured Lorelai, he held her when she cried and he got very angry with Dean. 'I'll kill him.'  
  
Lorelai remembered when Dean broke up with Rory the first time; Luke defended Rory's honour by confronting Dean outside of the diner and a slap- fight ensuing. Lorelai smiled. "Please don't kill Dean; the whole town is going to be angry at Rory, I don't want them to be angry at you, too."


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: **Love and Pain

**A/N: **Yeah, hopefully people are still reading this. read and review people. Thanks to Teenie my one and only Beta, if it weren't for her, I'd be so lost right now.

**Disclaimer:** Yep, I still don't own Gilmore Girls, although I'm willing to take it on...

**Summary: **Lorelai's relationships are changing.

**Rating: **PG

Luke rubbed his hand across his face, "aww, geez...." He looked at Lorelai's tear-streaked face, stood up and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
"Thanks." she murmured.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this; for everything. Do you think I'm a bad mother?" Lorelai asked while searching his eyes.  
  
Luke looked straight into her eyes. "Of course not, Lorelai. You shouldn't question yourself like that, you know you're a great mother."  
  
"Then why didn't Rory think? Yes, we, Gilmores, are screw-ups when it comes to love, often following our hearts, but even I know there's a line that shouldn't be crossed."  
  
He listened as she spoke.  
  
"I know that I need to be there for her, for both of our sakes. I just can't help think of Lindsey, the poor girl. Dean and Rory's actions will be hurtful to that girl."  
  
"It hurts when your spouse is cheating on you, I can vouch for that, but if they're in the same situation that Nicole and I were in well then it'll be easier on both Dean and Lindsey. Lindsey will get to think of Dean as a scumbag and Dean will be happy to follow his heart."  
  
He sighed as she gave him a look and continued on,  
  
"Lorelai, everyone makes mistakes. Rory needs to make her own mistakes. You need to be there for her."  
  
"You know, she said that I set a bad example for her, claiming that I slept with Christopher while he was engaged to Sherry. It's not true, they _were_ on a break."  
  
She saw the look on Luke's face, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry that was too much information at this point."  
  
"It's not that...it's just that I hate that you were hurt so much tonight."  
  
"That's true, I was hurt a lot tonight, but there were some good aspects to tonight as well." Lorelai started to smile.  
  
He smiled back "Oh really. Like..."  
  
"Like....", and then she kissed him. This kiss being even better than their first kisses. Hearts a-flutter; butterflies taking flight in their stomachs; fireworks going of in their brains; their hands wandering along the contours of each other's bodies. Their kiss deepened before it ended.  
  
"Wow." Lorelai said, breathing heavily  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"So, what now?" Lorelai asked before Luke captured her mouth again. There was more fluttering; more butterflies; more wandering, and more fireworks. The kiss ended.  
  
"What do you mean 'what now'? I figured we go see a movie like we originally planned unless you'd rather postpone it for another time..."  
  
"I'd love to go see a movie with you, in fact I'd like that more than anything else, but I'm not sure it would be a good idea with Rory being in the place she is right now. I meant also do we tell the town now, or do we hide it until further notice?"  
  
"Lorelai, I'm not a big fan of the idea of hiding our relationship but at the same time the whole town would be watching our every move. Plus the idea of us, as in 'Luke and Lorelai are finally dating' would kill them." A devilish smile spread across his face "Tell them."  
  
An equally devilish smile spread across her face "You are an evil man, Luke Danes. Okay it's settled we'll tell the town but we need to tell my parents first. If anyone other than Rory knows about us before they do, I'll need to go shopping for clothes acceptable for the Alaskan winter."  
  
"You know you are an evil woman Lorelai Gilmore. Bewitching actually." They kissed again.  
  
"Mmmm, Bewitching, huh? And Luke..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you read that book, although I reserve the right to mock you in the future for reading it. We should get back to the inn. Should we _really_ tell the town?"  
  
"Lorelai, I'd really like to tell the town, but we'd never get a moment's privacy."  
  
"No matter what we decide, we need to tell Rory and my parents first. We'll tell the town before the parade. I kid you not; someone-like Emily Gilmore someone- will throw a parade in our honour. Our parade will rival the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade."  
  
"I'd be okay with that, as long as you're happy with us."  
  
"I'm really happy with us, Luke, unbelievably happy. Scared yes, but happy."  
  
"Same here. We really better get back to the inn."  
  
Lorelai took a step backwards and tripped over a chair. Luke rushed over to her and helped her up.  
  
"Lorelai, are you okay?"  
  
Stunned Lorelai said, "I'm a bit shaken, not stirred though. I really do think I'm okay, my ankle hurts a bit though."  
  
She took a step forward and winced. Luke was right by her side. "Okay, you're going to a hospital."  
  
"It's okay, all I need is to get my feet up and some sleep. If it's still bad tomorrow, I can go then."  
  
"Lorelai, we're going tonight and if you say another word, I'll carry you to my truck if I have to, but we are going to the hospital _tonight_."  
  
"My, aren't we bossy tonight."  
  
"Well you didn't see the look on your face. I just want to make sure you're okay."  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to protest; Luke quickly picked Lorelai up and carried her to his truck.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Rory called Lane and asked her to come over with a ton of junk food. While waiting for Lane, Rory stripped her bed and stuffed the old bedding into a garbage bag. She then made up her bed and took some bedding out for Lane, _we'll need to make up the couch for Lane just before we go to bed, but the wallowing needs to be done in the living room_. Lane walked in, her hands filled with junk food while Rory was throwing the garbage bag with the bedding into the closet.  
  
"Why are you doing that?"  
  
Rory spun around, "I'm trying to bury the memories of tonight. But tonight is like Flashdance, it changes your life for the worse and you try to forget it, but you can't. It's imbedded in your memory forever afterwards. Here let me help you with that" and took some of the food away from Lane. They carried the pizza, chips, candies, and Hagen Daaze ice cream into the living room.  
  
They opened up the containers of ice cream and started eating. "You want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything, I'm here for you."  
  
"I wish my mom were here for me." Rory said, sadly.  
  
"Oh, yeah she's at the Inn. How was it?"  
  
"It was good, but she was here before. I had to send her away though, she's disappointed in me, and I can feel it. I saw it in her eyes Lane, I've never seen that look on her face when it comes to me...It's even worse than when I missed her graduation."  
  
Rory than proceeded to tell Lane everything, by the time Rory was wrapping up her story they had finished all of the food. "...And now my mom and I aren't speaking. I even asked her to stop it with the jokes. My grandmother's offer to go to Europe this summer is sounding a whole lot better."  
  
"Why don't you sleep on the offer and if it still sounds like the best option than call your grandmother tomorrow. It's too late to call her tonight, anyway."  
  
"That's a good idea, I will sleep on it." Rory said decisively. "I know we'd usually stay up and talk the night away, but I'm bushed from everything that happened tonight. Goodnight."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight"  
  
Rory walked into her room and quickly walked back out. "I can't sleep in there tonight... I'll try my mom's bed. Wanna come with? We can talk and giggle like school girls."  
  
Lane smiled, "I'd love that." They headed upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom and talked the night away.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews, I'll keep your suggestions in mind. Just yell if you don't like something. Thanks to Teenie who happens to be a good beta reader and critic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my creativity.

Lane left Rory early the next morning to get to the diner. She told Rory to call if she needed anything at all. Rory cleaned up the house and then called Emily.  
  
"Hi grandma, how are you?"  
  
"Hello, Rory. I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking"  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"I need to ask you a question: does your offer for the trip to Europe still stand?"  
  
"Of course, Rory."  
  
"It does, that's great!"  
  
Would you like to visit Europe?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to go to Europe with you"  
  
"Well, I'll need to make some travel arrangements, quite frankly Rory, I thought you wouldn't want to go because you'd want to spend your summer vacation with your mother."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to go. Can you please call me when the details are set?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll call you when everything is set."  
  
"Thank you grandma."  
  
"Is your mother there?"  
  
No, mom's not here right now. She's at the inn; in fact she stayed at the inn overnight."  
  
"Oh, yes, now I remember. How did everything go last night?"  
  
"All right, I better get going. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Goodbye, Rory."  
  
"Goodbye, grandma."  
  
A small smile spread across Rory's face, this summer may turn out just fine. _I really need this trip, I need a new perspective; I need to get away from Stars Hollow and think._ .........................................................................................................  
  
Emily hung up, wondering about Rory. I wonder why she suddenly wants to go to Europe with me. She was looking forward to spending the summer with her mother ingesting all sorts of unhealthy food. I know I shouldn't question Rory's motives like this, but why??? Well only one way to find out.  
  
Emily found the phone number for the Dragonfly Inn and dialled.

"Hello, this is Emily Gilmore, I was wondering if I could speak with my daughter Lorelai"

"She's not here."

Emily interrupted Michel "She's not there. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know"

"You don't know. How could you not know?"

Michel groaned inwardly, "Would you like to leave a message?"

"No message, thank you; I'll try her cellular phone."  
  
Odd, I wonder where Lorelai is.  
  
Emily searched for the phone number to Lorelai's cell phone. After finding it a while later, she dialled the number. A male voice answered the "Hello, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" she was certain that she didn't misdialed.  
  
A gruff voice answered. "Luke Danes."  
  
"Luke? As in the man who owns the diner?"  
  
"Yes, I'm the man who owns the diner."  
  
"This is Emily Gilmore. What are you doing answering my daughter's phone?"  
  
"We're at the hospital, she's getting some X-rays taken."  
  
"She's where?"  
  
"At the hospital." Luke left it at that since he didn't feel like fielding questions at that particular moment.  
  
"Why didn't you contact me? Did you call Rory at least? No, of course not, she thought Lorelai was at the inn. Why is Lorelai in the hospital?"  
  
"She fell yesterday."  
  
"She fell. Does anybody else know where you two are?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no one knows except for the three of us."  
  
"Well I suggest you start informing people of your whereabouts so there isn't much worry."  
  
"We'll get on it right away. Goodbye Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Good, goodbye Luke." Emily hung up the phone.  
  
Remembering the last time they were at the hospital and Luke's reaction Emily had a look on her face that was half smirk and half frown. He's a good man, and anyone with eyes could see how he feels about her; any one with eyes can see how she feels about him. Why can't they see that in each other  
............................................................................................................

Luke and Lorelai waited the whole night in the waiting room, it seemed like the whole state of Connecticut was there as well. Luke saw a man in the waiting room who desperately needed some attention. He looked up at the ceiling. "Ahh, geez..."  
  
_That man desperately needs some attention, why did Lorelai get through first? Triage is supposed to be able to sort out the worst-case scenarios from mild cases. I wonder if it's because of her last name. Well whatever it is, I'm glad she's finally getting some attention, we'll be out of here sooner rather than later._  
  
Luke started to flip through some magazines, and looked up in time to see a man with a nail stuck in his leg. "Ahh, Geez..." Luke needed some air, he grabbed Lorelai's purse and went downstairs and outside. He was getting some non-hospital air into his lungs when Lorelai's cell phone rang. He wasn't sure whether to answer the phone or not but decided to take it in case something was wrong.  
  
After he hung up he groaned, big mistake, you idiot, next time it'll teach you not to answer someone else's phone. Luke walked back inside, and back upstairs. He sat down and looked right across from him, it was the nail-in- the-leg guy. Luke's face turned up at the ceiling, with his eyes closed this time. "Ahh, not again, why don't I ever learn?"  
  
"You look like you need to be here more than I do, bucko," Lorelai said half-jokingly.  
  
"Bucko?"  
  
"Doesn't work?"  
  
"Not in a million years. How'd everything go?"  
  
"Fine, now we have to wait until the doctor looks at the X-rays and tells me what's wrong, if there's anything wrong." Lorelai said pointedly to Luke.  
  
"Your mother called."  
  
"What? When? How do you know?"  
  
"Calm down, a few minutes ago, I was outside getting air when your cell phone rang. I'm sorry, I wouldn't usually answer it, but I thought it could have been Rory needing you or something. Anyway, she was pretty upset that we didn't contact her to say that you're in the hospital, but reminded me to call people. We should probably do that while waiting for the doctor to see you."  
  
"It's alright Luke, you were right to answer my phone. We do need to call Rory and Sookie."  
  
They called Rory and Sookie to tell them why they were absent from the inn. Rory wanted to go to the hospital but Lorelai reassured her that this wasn't necessary. "Besides, by the time you get here, I'll be ready to leave."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, I'll see you at home."  
  
Lorelai's name was called and she and Luke went into the doctor's office. A man in his mid 50s showed up, and explained everything to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Thankfully, you don't have a broken ankle or a sprained ankle, but you did a nasty job when you tripped. I'll give you a prescription for some painkillers, but I'm warning you now, they work well. They'll knock you out, so be careful."  
  
After they thanked the doctor and got the prescription they left. Luke helped Lorelai into his truck and drove away from the hospital. By the time they reached Stars Hollow she was asleep in the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Thanks Teenie for your help. Everyone keep reading, reviewing and enjoying (even if it's to mock me Gilmore Girls Style).

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything except my creativity.

Luke pulled into Lorelai's driveway and shut the truck's engine off. He opened his door and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door; he shook Lorelai gently trying to wake her up so she could walk, but she turned away from him. Sighing wearily, Luke picked Lorelai up and carried her to the door; _I can't believe I'm carrying Lorelai again.  
_  
Rory looked out the window when she heard an engine being turned off; sure enough it was Luke's truck. She watched as Luke walked around the truck to help Lorelai out of the truck but realized that he wasn't just helping her, he was carrying her. Rory bit her lip, there'd be hell to pay soon and she really wanted to see this. She went to open the front door and then saw the reason why Luke was carrying Lorelai.  
  
"Is she okay?" Rory asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She tripped, I took her to the hospital and now I'm bringing her back here." Luke answered Rory's questions as he brought Lorelai into her house and laid her down on the couch. He covered Lorelai with a blanket and brushed some of her hair away from her face.  
  
He turned to Rory and said, "I have some crutches in my truck and her things. She's on painkillers and should stay off her feet for a while. I'll go get the crutches and her things now. I'll come by tonight with dinner for the two of you. If either of you need anything, call me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Luke. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, see you later." Luke said as he exited out of the house and walked towards his truck.  
  
Rory watched Luke drive away, she was certain he knew, his behaviour was a bit odd even for Luke. She saw the way he looked at her mother when he covered her with the blanket and brushed that bit of hair away from Lorelai's face, and was glad to see that something could finally be happening between Luke and her mother.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled her grandmother's phone number.  
  
"Hi grandma, how are you?"  
  
"Hello Rory. I'm still fine; I'm just surprised you called so soon. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, everything's okay. Mom injured her ankle and needs to keep off of it for a while."  
  
"Do you know why Luke Danes was with her at the time?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure why he was with her when she tripped."  
  
"He seems to be around her a lot."  
  
Rory did not want to say anything about her mother and Luke had to agree with Emily's statement. "Yes, he does seem to be around a lot. Why?"  
  
"No reason, Rory." Emily couldn't help but let her thoughts show up in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I thought you stopped suggesting anything happening a long time ago."  
  
"So tell me Rory, what is the real reason for you calling?"  
  
"It's about the trip; I don't think I could go. I mean it's a great offer, but I really shouldn't go until everything is straightened up."  
  
"I understand. A bit disappointed, but I understand."  
  
"I'm sorry grandma; I'm disappointed, too."  
  
"It's perfectly fine. Maybe another time."  
  
Well, thank you anyway."  
  
"You're welcome, Rory."  
  
"I better go.I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Rory hung up the phone feeling bad that she had to turn down the trip, but worse that she nearly accepted the trip without talking to her mother first.  
  
Lorelai woke up when she heard Rory's voice. She heard Rory's side of the phone call from when Rory turned down the trip. Lorelai grabbed the crutches and pulled herself up from the couch and hobbled towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
Rory jumped. "God, you scared me."  
  
"You must have been out of it because the dead can hear me when I'm using these things."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Rory's eyes were filled with concern. This was the first time since Rory slept with Dean that she wasn't agonizing over the fact that she slept with a married man.  
  
"My ankle hurts. The pain is worse than the pain I got from a headache last night after seeing Jason."  
  
"Wow, that sucks."  
  
"It does. So, who were you talking to just now?"  
  
"Grandma. I was going to accept her offer but I decided against it."  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry, but why were you thinking about going?"  
  
"What? I can't want to go to Europe with anybody besides you. Is that it?"  
  
"No, you can want to go anywhere with anybody; it's just a little soon after last night."  
  
"The timing can seem a bit conspicuous to you, but to me I just thought I'd like to get away."  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a 'don't give me bull' look.  
  
"Fine, mom, I was thinking about going away for a while to think things through."  
  
"Rory, do you remember when you first broke up with Dean the whole town walked on eggshells around you and then we got into that fight and you left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you remember what I said about running away from your problems? We may not always agree or get along but we need to talk about things and get through them."  
  
Rory started to cry, "I just don't know why I did what I did. Dean's a married man. It doesn't make sense for me to throw caution to the wind; usually I make lists and think things over..."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you made a mistake. We all do, it's human nature. You can't let those mistakes get in the way of living your life. You need to face them and move on."  
  
"I can't help but wonder if the town knows; they probably do, they know everything that happens."  
  
"Unless Dean told Lindsey what happened, I think you're safe."  
  
The doorbell rang. Lorelai said to Rory, "Stay there, I'll get it." Lorelai got up and used her crutches to get to the door. She opened the door and Luke was standing there with dinner for her and Rory. She went out on the porch to talk to Luke.  
  
"My hero. You forced me to go to the hospital and now you've made it up by bringing me food."  
  
"Of course I'm your hero, and you should be thankful I made you go to the hospital; now you know that your ankle isn't broken or sprained."  
  
"Naturally. So, how was your day after I rudely fell asleep on the way home?"  
  
"It was good. The crowds weren't insane but it wasn't too slow."  
  
"Any good gossip?"  
  
Luke's voice dropped to near-whisper. "You mean is anyone talking about Rory and Dean? I don't think so, unless talk started on the way over here. I listened but no talk of Rory or Dean."  
  
"That's great. Thank you for listening and the dinner."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Really, really dumb. I can't believe I tripped over a chair in front of you."  
  
"It's okay, you forgot that you also nearly took out a table in my diner; you walked into a door; and you walked right into a waiter." Luke grinned at these images imbedded in his memory.  
  
Lorelai groaned. "Yeah, it's funny to you. You weren't the one that was trying out to be cast in an 'I love Lucy' remake."  
  
"'I Love Lucy'?"  
  
"You know a very successful television series from the 1950s."  
  
"I know what 'I Love Lucy' is. I was just wondering why you chose 'I Love Lucy'."  
  
"Because Lucille Ball was good at slapstick humour, and it was showcased on 'I Love Lucy'."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai like she was crazy "You know you're insane, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and that's why you love me."  
  
Luke and Lorelai looked a little embarrassed at her last comment. "So, I better get back to the diner. Enjoy your dinner."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke and Lorelai parted then. She went inside, while he walked back to the diner.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: **This story is practically writing itself; so sorry abot anything funky going on in the story. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, next chapter i'll make it up to you. As usual, thanks to my wonderful betareader Teenie.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Gilmore Girls. Maybe ASP will take everyone's hints about Luke and Lorelai and keep them together....

Lorelai walked into the kitchen where Rory was just finishing setting up the table for dinner.  
  
"Hey, Rory, why the plates? Very classy."  
  
"Yale taught me to be classy."  
  
"Have I taught you nothing? In our house we eat like pigs that were raised without learning their manners."  
  
"The food's probably cold and will only get colder if we don't eat it soon." Rory pointed out.  
  
"And I thought _I_ was impatient."  
  
"You are impatient, that's where I get my impatience from. So why did you take so long to get the food?"  
  
"Luke and I talked."  
  
"Talked?"  
  
"Yes, we conversed."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing interesting. Just general talk."  
  
Rory gave her mother a sharp look. "You told him? I can't believe you told him. What happened to mother-daughter privilege?"  
  
The mixture of shock and guilt was apparent on Lorelai's face. "How...? Never mind how you knew. I know this won't excuse my behaviour, but Luke's Luke, he offered me a cup of coffee and a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"I knew you told him because Luke was acting really weird when he carried you in today, and then you just acted weird when I asked you what you two were talking about."  
  
"Rory, the weirdness could be caused by anything. Let's just eat dinner."  
  
Rory noticed the time. "I better get going, I told Lane I'd go to her place tonight and let her know what's going on."  
  
"What about dinner?"  
  
"I'll eat something at her place. Mom?"

"Yeah?"  
  
"Luke's a good guy and I trust him with this secret. He wouldn't take part in gossip usually; but he wouldn't tell a soul, it would hurt us too much. He would never hurt you. I just wished you didn't tell him, if anyone learns about this I want to be the bearer of bad news. " Rory bent down and gave a still-sitting Lorelai a hug.  
  
"I know sweetie, and I am sorry."  
  
Rory smiled, "it's okay," and left the house through the back door.  
  
........................  
  
Lorelai sat in the living room, eating her now-cold dinner and flipping through the television channels. _I hate Sundays. Nothing's good on. Maybe I'll watch a movie_. Lorelai looked through her movie collection. _How sad? Even my movies look boring tonight. I probably need some fresh air_. Lorelai manoeuvred herself on the crutches outside to sit on her porch. Lorelai remembered what happened a little while earlier; when her mouth went into high-speed ad her brain took a vacation.  
  
"Damn it!" Lorelai muttered.  
  
"Lorelai, sweetie, what's wrong?" Babette's raspy voice broke through Lorelai's thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, Babette, what?"  
  
"I asked if there's something wrong. You disappeared last night, and now you're muttering to yourself. You're turning into a regular crazy lady. Everyone was so worried last night, and especially worried when we heard you were in the hospital. Are you all right? "  
  
Lorelai sighed. "I'm fine, Babette, I tripped last night and hurt my ankle. Luke drove me to the hospital, and after waiting for a million hours, they x-rayed my ankle. It's not broken or sprained, but I'm still supposed to stay off it, which is why I'm on crutches."  
  
"Where was Rory last night? She disappeared, too."  
  
"She came home because she wasn't feeling well."  
  
"Sugar, if you need anything, give me a holler."  
  
"Can you give me back yesterday?"  
  
"Sorry, I'll give you anything in my power but I'm no miracle worker."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to call Anne Sullivan, then."  
  
"'Night Sugar." Babette started to walk away.  
  
"'Night Babette." Lorelai called after the dumpy woman.  
  
Lorelai sat on the porch for a while longer pondering how much things can change in a short span of time. This is driving me crazy; there's nothing to do here and it's early. _I'll head over to Luke's and get some coffee and pie. It'll be hell getting there, but the benefits outweigh the downfalls so much. Especially the coffee-serving, gruff-mannered, plaid and backwards baseball cap wearing, knee-weakening kissing benefit._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Previously: **Lorelai returned to the Dragonfly Inn where Luke and Jason were waiting. Jason left promising to return to talk wth Lorelai at a later time. Luke brought Lorelai to the diner, where she told him about Rory and Dean. Once again, Lorelai was distracted by Luke and tripped over a chair in the diner. Luke brought Lorelai to the hospital where they found out her ankle wasn't broken or sprained. Luke brought Lorelai and Rory dinner on Sunday and afterwards Lorelai decided to go to Luke's. Meanwhile Rory has been dealing with her own problems. She found out that Lorelai told Luke about what happened with Dean, and she told Lane what happened. She decided to go to Europe with Emily and then decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Lorelai at that partcular time.

**A/N: **As always thanks for the reviews and thanks to Teenie for helping me out. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, it's pretty late.

**Disclaimer: **What? Me own something of value? You've got to be kidding.

It was early, but Luke decided to close up early. He desperately needed some sleep and everyone had already been in the diner asking him about last night. The bell over the door jangled and he looked up to see Lorelai coming towards him on crutches. He stepped towards her, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Mr. Personality."  
  
"You know what I mean. You're supposed to stay off your ankle."  
  
"Which is exactly why I used my crutches. Remember them?"  
  
"Fine, you used your crutches. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Fine, Luke, I'm a bit tired. Happy now?"  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  
Luke realized he was blocking the easiest route for Lorelai to use to get to the one table without any chairs on it; Luke moved aside allowing Lorelai to get to the table.  
  
"So, what do you want? Some herbal tea and a veggie burger."  
  
Lorelai made a face. "I thought I told you to never tease me about food. Coffee and pie, please."  
  
"Well since you said 'please'...no."  
  
"No?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"You're turning into an echo. No, I'm not giving you that stuff."  
  
"Please." Lorelai used her begging voice and pouty face.  
  
"Relax, I was just teasing, I'll go get you some."  
  
Lorelai swatted Luke. "Never, ever tease me about coffee."  
  
Luke grinned at her. "You sure don't like being teased and hit me again and I won't be kidding when I say 'no'."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Luke spoke as he went behind the counter. "You know you're still a junkie."  
  
"And you still have wings."  
  
Luke brought Lorelai her cup of coffee and pie and set them before her.  
  
"Sit down with me?"  
  
"I need to clean up."  
  
"She knows."  
  
"What? Who knows what?"  
  
"Rory, Rory knows there's no Santa. Luke, Rory knows that you know about her situation."  
  
"How'd she find out?"  
  
"She figured it out. She's always been good at reading, but apparently she figured out how to read our behaviour. Luke... she's been trying to run away from her problems."  
  
Luke grabbed a chair and sat down next to Lorelai. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She was going to go to Europe with my mother, but changed her mind when I came home from the hospital. Today she ran off to Lane's after she confronted me about telling you about her and Dean."  
  
"Lorelai, I need to tell you a couple of things. The first being that Lane asked today for tonight off, she told me she was going to cheer up Rory; So, maybe she wasn't running off on you, maybe she was late to meet Lane."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Lorelai, the second thing I have to tell you is difficult. I think Dean's still in love with Rory."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The night before he got married, he and a few of his friends showed up here drunk. He started asking me why Rory didn't love him. Also, just after I lent you the money for the inn, I ran into him at the arcade. We started to talk while I was waiting for some change. He was really distracted when he saw Rory across the street."  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"What Lorelai?"  
  
"I hated Dean for hurting Rory and Lindsey. He's the married party in the affair. But now, the idea of him being in love with Rory all this time shifts the paradigm of the affair."  
  
"Rory and Dean are both responsible for what happened, Lorelai."  
  
She looked at Luke. "I'm sorry Luke, I'm not usually so messed up. I'm usually much better at... I don't know what I'm better at, but my life, right now, is rivalling the Weapons of Mass Destruction mess."  
  
"Lorelai, I've seen you through ten years of ups and downs. I know you'll bounce back from this mess."  
  
Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a good man?"  
  
"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt me too much to hear it again."  
  
"Once my ankle's healed, we're going dancing."  
  
Luke groaned. "_Dancing_?"  
  
"Yes, dancing, next time you won't show me you can dance so well."  
  
"Fine." Luke mumbled resignedly.  
  
Lorelai cheered. "Yay! How about a celebratory cup of coffee?"  
  
.......................  
  
Later that night after Luke finished cleaning the diner, he insisted on driving Lorelai home.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're dead on your foot."  
  
"I got here and I can get home."  
  
"You nearly collapsed when you got here."

"Only because I was suffering from caffeine deprivation."  
  
"Which proves to me you're an addict of coffee, since I gave you two cups of coffee and since Rory probably didn't take her coffee to Lane's you probably had both."  
  
"Still, I need more."  
  
"Proof of your addiction."  
  
"Proof of how good your coffee is." Lorelai countered.  
  
Luke resorted to bribing Lorelai, "Would you let me drive you home if I gave you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Okay, that sounds like a good deal."  
  
Luke drove Lorelai home. A sports car was sitting in Lorelai's driveway. Lorelai swore under her breath and Luke looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jason. I had hoped he forgot to come back."  
  
"It's been less than a day since he said he'd be back."  
  
"I know. I'm just sick of the guy. He's as tenacious as Bush."  
  
"You're enjoying political humour today, aren't you?"  
  
She grinned at him slightly. "How'd you know?" Lorelai grabbed her crutches from beside her and opened the door to get out. Luke and Lorelai both slammed the truck doors at the same time.  
  
"Lorelai..." Jason stepped forward.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jason?"  
  
"I wanted to talk. You never gave me a chance at the inn yesterday." Jason saw the crutches and Luke.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tripped."  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"I have Luke to help me; I'm listening, so talk or leave."  
  
"Fine, Lorelai, I was hoping for some privacy, but I wanted you to know that I love you and I wanted you to know that I've been offered a job in L.A." Jason grabbed Lorelai's arm and asked "what do you see in him? He's no good for you. I'm good for you."  
  
"Jason, I think it's time you left."  
  
Jason released her arm. "He's no good for you Lorelai; why don't you look at what's in front of you and come to L.A. with me?"  
  
"Jason, if I saw what's right in front of me a while ago, I would have been with Luke"  
  
Jason stepped even closer to Lorelai and Luke stepped in. "I think it's time for you to go."  
  
"You're going to regret your decision Lorelai; Luke good luck, she'll be gone in six months like in every other relationship she's ever been in."  
  
"Congratulations on your new job, Jason." Lorelai said, ending an ugly situation.  
  
Jason took the hint. "Thanks. Good luck in your future endeavours.Whatever, _or whoever_, they may be."  
  
"Thank you, Jason for that wonderful dig. _Goodbye_ Jason"  
  
Jason then drove off in his high-priced car. Luke and Lorelai exchanged glances and smiled. There was one less hurdle.  
  
"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Lorelai asked while searching for her keys.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Lorelai opened the door, entering her house; Luke followed closing the door behind him.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Previously: **Lorelai returned to the Dragonfly Inn where Luke and Jason were waiting. Jason left promising to return to talk wth Lorelai at a later time. Luke brought Lorelai to the diner, where she told him about Rory and Dean. Once again, Lorelai was distracted by Luke and tripped over a chair in the diner. Luke brought Lorelai to the hospital where they found out her ankle wasn't broken or sprained. Luke brought Lorelai and Rory dinner on Sunday and afterwards Lorelai decided to go to Luke's. Meanwhile Rory has been dealing with her own problems. She found out that Lorelai told Luke about what happened with Dean, and she told Lane what happened. She decided to go to Europe with Emily and then decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Lorelai at that partcular time. Lorelai decided to go visit Luke at the diner after a boring dinner at home alone.

**A/N: **Same as before. Sorry if there are any glaringly obvious mistakes. thanks teenie. And reviews are always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, maybe if I'm really good this year Santa will give me the show.

Luke followed Lorelai into the kitchen. It was obvious that Rory wasn't home since none of the lights were on and Lorelai had to go around turning on the lights. Luke started to speak but Lorelai quieted him with a kiss.  
  
"I think I really like this." Luke said to Lorelai.  
  
"_You think_?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "I know I really like this."  
  
"Let me think about it some more." Luke's lips descended onto Lorelai's. His hands roamed along her back, one resting in the small of her back; the other trailed up her back and found a perfect resting spot just below her shoulder blades. Lorelai's hands were splayed across Luke's back. They reluctantly ended the kiss for some much needed air. Luke leaned his forehead against Lorelai's and said quietly, "I know I really like this."  
  
Lorelai grinned, "I'm glad that you finally came to your senses, Coffee Man."  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Coffee Dude?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"Duke? No, that wouldn't be right," Lorelai said remembering that's what Jason called Luke.  
  
"Lukey?"  
  
"No way in Hell."  
  
"Lucky Luke?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How does 'About-to-get-lucky Luke' sound to you?"  
  
"_What_?" Luke asked incredulously. _My ears must be decieving me._  
  
Lorelai suddenly felt very shy and nervous, "make love to me."  
  
Luke answered Lorelai by kissing her. Breaking apart, Lorelai grabbed her crutches and led the way to the stairs. Luke grinned. Only Lorelai was vivacious enough to lead the way to her bedroom using crutches. She stood frowning at the stairs; she heard Luke behind her and had a brilliant idea suddenly. She turned and smiled at Luke and then dropped her crutches as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed and made their way up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, Rory walked in the front door and saw them.  
  
"Oh my God! What the hell?" Rory shouted. Luke and Lorelai stopped kissing and turned to face a shocked Rory. Luke and Lorelai were slightly pissed that they were interrupted and embarrassed that Rory caught them in this compromising position.  
  
"I should get going." Luke carried Lorelai downstairs and helped her over to the couch.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Luke wasn't sure how to act towards Lorelai when Rory was there and this upset and decided to give Lorelai a warm smile.  
  
"See you later, Coffee Man."  
  
"See you later, Coffee Junkie." And with that Luke left.  
  
Lorelai and Rory heard their front door close before they started to talk. "Nice timing, Napoleon."  
  
"Excuse me? And Napoleon?"  
  
"You know why I said 'nice timing', and Napoleon is referring to the attack he led on Russia in the dead of winter which was, as you know, _bad _timing."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You couldn't tell?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You want to tell me what's going on between you? And do you want to tell me why you haven't told me before?"  
  
"Rory, I've tried to tell you everything but the timing was wrong." Lorelai explained to Rory what was happening between her and Luke.  
  
After explaining about the kisses at the inn, dealing with Jason, going to the diner, the tripping, the hospital, her conversation with Luke before dinner, going to the diner after dinner, and dealing with Jason a second time before inviting Luke in for something to drink, Rory could only say "wow."  
  
"I know! It's been a 'wow' day for me to say the least."  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"World domination." Lorelai quipped.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
Rory laughed. "This is getting to be as frustrating as our conversation in the diner before you told me you weren't sure if you were dating Luke."  
  
Lorelai laughed, too and agreed. "That was pretty bad."  
  
"When are you guys going to see that movie he asked you to?"  
  
"We were supposed to go tonight but decided to postpone because we weren't sure how I'd feel."  
  
"Obviously you were feeling well enough." Lorelai shot Rory a look and Rory put her hands up as if surrendering. "Go call Luke and reschedule."  
  
"I'm going to do that." Lorelai grabbed the phone and got herself upstairs to phone Luke in privacy.  
  
Lorelai dialled Luke's phone number, drumming her fingers while waiting for him to answer the phone. He answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Luke, it's me, Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, hey." His voice softened and she knew he was smiling which made her smile, too.  
  
"I was thinking we should go see that movie we postponed. How about Wednesday?"  
  
"That would be really nice."  
  
"I must tell you that since we had to postpone on my account, I get to choose the movie."  
  
"But it was my idea to postpone."  
  
"But it was on my account."  
  
They argued about it for a little while longer before he conceded. Luke was relieved; he wasn't sure which movie to take Lorelai to see. They joked around for a little while more before hanging up. Lorelai went to sleep with a smile on her face, as Luke did, too.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Previously: **Lorelai returned to the Dragonfly Inn where Luke and Jason were waiting. Jason left promising to return to talk wth Lorelai at a later time. Luke brought Lorelai to the diner, where she told him about Rory and Dean. Once again, Lorelai was distracted by Luke and tripped over a chair in the diner. Luke brought Lorelai to the hospital where they found out her ankle wasn't broken or sprained. Luke brought Lorelai and Rory dinner on Sunday and afterwards Lorelai decided to go to Luke's. Meanwhile Rory has been dealing with her own problems. She found out that Lorelai told Luke about what happened with Dean, and she told Lane what happened. She decided to go to Europe with Emily and then decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Lorelai at that partcular time. Lorelai decided to go visit Luke at the diner after a boring dinner at home alone. Lorelai and Luke went back to her place; Lorelai and Luke nearly made love but were interrupted by Rory. After Luke left, Lorelai and Ror discssed what's happening between Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai then called Luke and resceduled the movie for Wednesday.

**A/N: **Thanks Teenie for the betaing. Keep reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **We all know I don't own Gilmore Girls. So on with the story!

Lorelai woke up late the next morning smiling. Remembering every little detail from last night, the way Luke's arms felt wrapped around her; the way his lips felt on her lips; the way his muscles felt through his clothing. She remembered how his voice softened when they were talking on the phone. Lorelai's smile widened as she hugged her pillow and buried her face in it. Lorelai saw the time and reached for the phone to call the inn. To her surprise, Sookie answered the phone, she expected Michel to answer the phone.  
  
"Dragonfly Inn. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Sookie."  
  
"Lorelai, how are you?"  
  
"Good. I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday morning. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Don't bother. Michel and I have everything under control. Just relax for the rest of the day. I'll go and see you later."  
  
"Sookie..."  
  
"Relax Lorelai. Watch a ton of bad daytime television."  
  
Lorelai sighed and said, "You win, you evil dictator."  
  
Sookie giggled. "It won't be so bad, you'll see. I better go; Michel is picking on a new member of the kitchen staff. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Lorelai laughed at this. "Okay, bye Sookie."  
  
"Bye hon."  
  
Lorelai heard a noise from downstairs. Quickly she got dressed and went to talk to Rory. I hate crutches and stairs; what a lethal combination. Lorelai went into the kitchen and stopped short. "Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I hope I didn't disturb your precious sleep, Lorelai. Hello to you, too. I came here to check on you to make sure you didn't die." Emily said this with a thin smile evident on her face.  
  
"Nope, still alive and kicking, which is a sight since I'm on crutches."  
  
"Is everything a joke to you Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai's face darkened, "No mom, not everything is a joke to me. When did you get here?"  
  
Around 7:30 this morning, I wanted to see you before you left for work. I guess I needn't have worried."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I know, mom, I should be at work. I crashed last night and just woke up a few minutes ago. Where's Rory?"  
  
"Rory went to help out at the inn, where you're supposed to be. She asked me to let you tell you to meet her at the diner for lunch."  
  
"The diner, huh." _This'll be tough, being around Luke and pretending everything is the way it was before Saturday._ "Sookie didn't tell me Rory's working at the inn today."  
  
"You talked to Sookie?"  
  
"Yes, I talked to Sookie; I called her this morning to apologise for not being there yesterday and to tell her I'll be there soon, but she said that I didn't need to since she and Michel have everything under control."  
  
Indicating Lorelai's ankle, Emily asked, "What happened?"  
  
"On Saturday I couldn't find any coffee at the inn and started to freak out. Luke took me to the diner and calmed me down and packed up some coffee for the guests in the morning. While we were leaving the diner I tripped over a chair, Luke took me to the hospital. I didn't break or sprain my ankle. I'm only on crutches to keep weight off my ankle."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"For how long what?"  
  
Exasperated, Emily elaborated, "How long are you supposed to be using the crutches?"  
  
"Until the swelling goes down and I can put some weight on my ankle."  
  
Changing the subject, Emily asked, "When do you and Rory usually have lunch?"  
  
"Usually around 1:00; sometimes we have lunch at 2:00, though."  
  
"It's noon now, why don't you go take a shower and get ready?"  
  
"Are you implying I'm unclean?"  
  
Emily was flustered by Lorelai's joke and asked sharply, "Honestly Lorelai, why would you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Fine, I give up. I'll go take a shower."

.......................  
  
Lorelai and Emily walked into Luke's diner at 1:15. "We're fifteen minutes late; if you had a watch we wouldn't be in this situation."  
  
"Way to state the obvious mom. Besides you have a watch and we're late. Plus, I needed to find my keys."  
  
"Let's find Rory and order lunch."  
  
They scanned the crowd and didn't find Rory. They sat down at a table. Emily finally spoke again, "Now what?"  
  
"I'll call her and see what's up." Lorelai took her cell phone out. Luke saw this and strode over to their table.  
  
"Lorelai, you aren't allowed to use your cell phone in here."  
  
"Please Luke? It'll only be two seconds."  
  
"Who are you going to call?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"You have to do it outside. You have no sense of time and you'll talk to her for hours pissing everyone else off."  
  
"But Luke..."  
  
"No 'buts' Lorelai."  
  
"Fine," she grumbled. Lorelai looked at Emily, "I'll be right back."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Luke looked at Emily, "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Tea please."  
  
Luke nodded and went to get Emily her tea. Lorelai re-entered the diner.  
  
"Well?" Emily demanded.  
  
"Rory said that she'll be here by two and sent her apologies your way."  
  
Luke walked over to their table and gave the cup of tea to Emily and gave Lorelai a cup of coffee.  
  
Lorelai smiled when she saw the coffee "How'd you know?"  
  
"Because you're a junkie."  
  
"You're still the man." Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other; Emily sipped her tea and watched in interest.  
  
"Do you two want to order anything now? Or should I give you some more time to decide?"  
  
"We're going to wait for Rory; she'll be here in a little while."  
  
"Okay." Luke nodded. "It looks like Kirk needs food."  
  
"Kirk needs more than food, but we'll leave that for a town meeting."  
  
"Lorelai..." Luke couldn't help but chuckle as he walked away.  
  
Emily had a smirk on her face. "What?" Lorelai asked, "You look like you were the cat who swallowed a canary."  
  
"Lorelai, please. I was just enjoying the bantering going on between the two of you. Some things will never change."  
  
"Listen, mom, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you and dad. I should have realized that you both need to want things to work out in order for them to work out."  
  
Emily was taken aback. "Lorelai... I don't know what to say. Usually you're too stubborn to realize any of your mistakes. Thank you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been thanked and insulted in one breath. Amazing."  
  
Emily sighed, "Lorelai, I didn't mean to insult you. You're stubborn to a fault, but realizing that you made a mistake and actually apologizing to me is hard for you so thank you."  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause in the conversation and then Lorelai decided that she wanted more coffee. She shouted at Luke. "COFFEE PLEASE!"  
  
"Do you need to shout Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes. The day isn't complete unless you shout in a busy diner."  
  
Luke walked over. "Here you go."  
  
Emily asked Luke, "Doesn't it annoy you that she yells across the diner."  
  
"I can't get annoyed by everything she does that's supposed to be annoying, or else I'd be annoyed every day for the rest of my life."  
  
Rory walked into that diner and sat down with Lorelai and Emily. They ordered lunch and talked. Emily mentioned that she will still be going to Europe and that she'll see them when she gets back. Rory went outside to wait with Emily while Lorelai paid for lunch.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Hey Lorelai."  
  
She paid the bill and looked around to make sure no one as listening. "So about on Wednesday, why don't you pick me up at 7:00?"  
  
"Sure. How do we keep people, like Babette, from seeing us leaving your house together?"  
  
"You can meet me at the Dragonfly; I'll send everyone home before that, even if I need Rory to divert some of them."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
Lorelai exited the diner and walked away talking to Rory and Emily.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **Lately I've been summarizing what happened previously, but soon the summary will be longer than the story itself, so sorry all who liked it. Complain if you hate the story, rave if you love it, just review! Thanks Teenie

**Disclaimer: **I am not anyone over at the WB or Amy or anyone who produces Gilmore Girls, therefore I do not own Gilmore Girls. The idea, however, is mine.

Lorelai spent the rest of the day with Rory and Emily. Oddly enough, Lorelai and Emily got along well. Just as Emily was leaving, she asked Lorelai and Rory to dinner on Thursday because she was leaving for Europe on Friday. Lorelai went into work the next morning. Sookie rushed up to Lorelai and hugged her. Sookie said, "Hon, I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
"It's okay Sookie; it was my ankle, nothing serious."  
  
Sookie pulled back, and looked at Lorelai "I know. I'm just glad it wasn't anything more serious."  
  
"Sookie, let's go look at the comment cards."  
  
Sookie brightened at this idea of helping to improve the inn. "Okay."  
  
Sookie and Lorelai went to look at the comment cards, categorizing the cards into three groups: Helpful, not helpful, and Taylor comments. Lorelai and Sookie spent most of the day talking and laughing while categorizing the cards, reading them and making notes on what they needed to improve.  
  
_I wish I could tell her. I don't know why but I want my parents to know first. It's very odd, but maybe it's just me wanting them to know I'm really okay; how happy I am; how safe I feel yet scared I'll wake up and find out this is just a dream. I want them to know how much I am in love with Luke Danes. Ohmygod! Did I just think that? I think I just thought that I'm in love with Luke Danes. I'm in love with Luke Danes and my thoughts are becoming redundant. Great. How can I be in love with Luke? It's too soon. How much in love? An 'I will always remember you but my feelings will fade' type love or a 'forever' kind of love? Forever. If it's too early for love in general, than it's too early for 'joined-in-holy- matrimony-forever-and-ever' type love for sure. Is it a 'joined-in-holy- matrimony-forever-and-ever' type love? I think it could be. Oh please, let it not be a dream._ Lorelai pinched herself and yelped. Sookie was looking at Lorelai with a mixture of amusement and concern on her face. "Lorelai, are you all right?"  
  
"Sorry, what?"  
  
"I asked if you were all right. Where were you just now?"  
  
"Nowhere," Lorelai lied.  
  
"Sure... Lorelai if you need to talk, you know I'm always there for you. Right?"  
  
"I know, hon, and thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm done looking at the cards."  
  
"Great," Lorelai smiled. "How about a quick walk-through?"

"Sure."  
  
Lorelai and Sookie went on a walk-through of the inn, dragging a reluctant Michel along with them. "But what about the phones? I am a concierge, I do not go on walk-throughs" Michel's thick French accent became more exaggerated as he sniffed disdainfully over the idea of going on a walk- through.  
  
"Come on Michel." Lorelai wheedled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Lorelai said with her best no-nonsense voice.  
  
"If you insist...."  
  
"I do insist. Now let's get a move on." The three went throughout the inn making notes on what they needed to work on. They three exited the inn after looking over everything and parted to go their separate ways.  
  
................  
  
"Rory," Lorelai yelled when she entered the house. "I've come bearing gifts. Well one gift, but it tastes really good."  
  
Rory walked out of her room. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Pizza." _That was weird, last time I entered the house shouting, she walked out of her room with Dean behind her. Well she's not messed-up looking and Dean's not following, so that's good._ "What did you do today?"  
  
"I reorganized my room; I wrote my résumé; I bugged Lane."  
  
"That's always good fun."  
  
"It is," Rory agreed  
  
"When are you going to apply for the newspaper job?"  
  
"I'm going to drop my résumé off tomorrow. How are things going with Luke?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you didn't go to the diner today?"  
  
"Are you stalking me?"  
  
Rory ignored Lorelai's comment, "Lane told me you weren't in at lunch today and you bought us pizza."  
  
"I was just in the mood for pizza."  
  
"Right, you'd rather have pizza than see Luke. You're crazy about him."  
  
"I'm way past crazy, I think I may be in love with Luke." Lorelai smiled when she said this.  
  
"What!?" Rory shouted. "Ohmygod! Did you say anything to Luke? How'd this happen?"  
  
"I didn't tell Luke, I didn't see him today. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. It's just everything about him..." Lorelai trailed off and waved her hands signifying she didn't know what to think, "I don't know." She finished.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that won't scare him off."  
  
"It's Luke; he won't scare off easily."  
  
"A too-early 'I love you' will scare off anybody."  
  
Lorelai and Rory ate the pizza, and talked away. They watched a bit of television and mocked it all before Lorelai got up. "I'm off to call Luke and then go to bed. Goodnight Rory."  
  
Rory smirked at Lorelai.  
  
"Oh, go check that résumé will you?"  
  
Rory smirked some more. "Enjoy, don't get too lovey-dovey."  
  
Lorelai made a face. "Don't say 'lovey-dovey'. Goodnight Rory."  
  
"Goodnight mom."  
  
Lorelai went upstairs called Luke's apartment. "Hello," Luke's voice was especially gruff.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Oh, hey Lorelai what's up?"  
  
"What's up? The ceiling; the sky; and the price of gas."  
  
"Where were you tonight?"  
  
"Why? Did you miss me?"  
  
"It was really quiet closing up tonight."  
  
"You missed me. That's so sweet."  
  
"Um...."  
  
"You're crazy about me."  
  
"No, I'm crazy because of you."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Fine, I'm crazy about you. Happy?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy. I'm crazy about you, too. Listen, Luke, I have a favour to ask you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"My mom's invited Rory and I to a small going-way dinner on Thursday. In fact, it'll be just us. I was thinking we could tell her about us then." Lorelai said this very quickly but Luke understood.  
  
"I should check with Lane and see if she could work, but I'll be able to handle it. Are you sure you want to tell her?"  
  
"Not really, but she leaves for Europe on Friday."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Are you sure? Will you be able to get Lane or Ceaser to work on Thursday night?"  
  
"One of them will; I am the one paying them."  
  
"Okay, thanks Luke. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"You're welcome and I'll meet you at the dragonfly as planned."  
  
"Ok, goodnight Luke."  
  
"Goodnight Lorelai."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **People I need reviews or else I won't know if I'm sucking or not. I'd say keep the reviews coming, but it's been a while since I got one. Thanks again to Teenie for beta reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls. Blah, blah, blah. You guys know the drill.

"I can't believe you nearly had us thrown out of the theatre."  
  
"Hey buddy, I wasn't the only one involved." Luke and Lorelai sat in a small coffee shop around the corner from the movie theatre. "Besides," Lorelai continued on, "I couldn't help it, the movie needed to be mocked, and who's better at mocking movies than I?"  
  
"So, I'm guessing you thought the movie was bad."  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was pretty bad. What about you?"  
  
"I thought it was terrible, but I did enjoy the running audio commentary throughout it."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the mocking. Although you did shut me up pretty quickly. You, by the way, did a very good job in keeping me quiet."  
  
Luke blushed at Lorelai's words, but Lorelai continued on, "We put teenagers to shame." Luke blushed even more, and Lorelai noticed. "Oh wow, you're blushing. That's so sweet."  
  
"I'm not blushing," Luke denied quickly.  
  
"Uh-huh. I believe you. You better watch it though; Jackson may chase you thinking you're an overgrown tomato trying to escape from his evil clutches."  
  
"Fine, think what you want, but I wasn't blushing. How is my blushing sweet?"  
  
"It just is." Lorelai switched the subject to a safer area. They stayed in that coffee shop talking about everything and anything for a while longer. Luke paid the bill and they left. On their way to Stars Hollow, Lorelai told Luke about the adventures she had and is continuing to have in opening her own inn.  
  
"A horse?" Luke asked in amazement.  
  
"A horse." Lorelai confirmed, "So, I told Sookie and Michel if something like this were to ever happen again they should assume no one's doing anything about the problem and fix it themselves."  
  
Luke told Lorelai about some of his experiences when he first opened the diner. All too soon they arrived at the Dragonfly Inn so Lorelai could get her car. "I had fun."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Lorelai looked directly at Luke and said, "This is ridiculous."  
  
_What is she saying? What's ridiculous? Please let it be something other than us. Please let it be something other than us. Luke found his voice after that sudden onset of dread filled him._ "What's ridiculous?" _Please let it not be us.  
_  
"What we're doing. We're adults and yet we are sneaking around like teenagers. We should be able to go out without sneaking around. You know, you drive to my place, pick me up and take me out, and then drop me off at my place and I invite you in."  
  
"We'll tell your parents about us at dinner tomorrow and then we'll let the town know about us."  
  
"Are you sure? People will be talking a long time. And you'll be part of their talk. You hate town gossip"  
  
"Lorelai, I don't want to hide what's going on between us. I realize that we'll be the topic of all discussions in Stars Hollow, but I want to be able to kiss you goodnight in front of your house. And if we could do that without Babette watching us like a cheesy soap opera that would be even better."  
  
Lorelai laughd and then became serious, "Luke, I should warn you that my parents are separated."  
  
"I'm sorry. But they showed up at the trial run together, does that mean they're getting along?"  
  
"No. That was me trying to trick them into talking to each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But I realized that even though I want them together and I think they're perfect for each other, and that they need to want to stay together in order for anything to work."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? I'm the one who ended up complaining about her parents on a hot date."  
  
"Everything will work itself out for the best."  
  
"Thanks Luke." She was quiet for a minute. "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I was thinking you didn't get to sleep at the inn because you were busy dragging me to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, umm..."  
  
Lorelai kissed Luke. "And that we were interrupted on Sunday."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, so I was thinking, why don't we try to rectify those problems? We could continue on from where we left off on Sunday and kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"You sure know how to proposition a guy." Luke said wryly before he kissed Lorelai. They walked into the Dragonfly headed for room seven. "Before you attempt to break my back again, do you want me to carry you up the stairs? Never mind. I'll carry you," Luke decided as he swung Lorelai into his arms.  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Put me down Luke, I can get to the room on my own feet."  
  
"Foot," he corrected her. "I bet you like being carried even though you won't admit it."  
  
............  
  
Afterwards, Lorelai and Luke lay together; their bodies tangled together, the sheet barely covering them. Lorelai was wrapped in Luke's arms and her head was on his chest, she smiled as she heard his heart beat. "Mmm, wow."  
  
He smiled, "Wow is right."  
  
Lorelai shifted her body and looked directly into Luke's eyes. "Luke?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"You're an amazing woman Lorelai, you know that?"  
  
"And you are an amazing man, Luke." Lorelai kissed Luke again and they abandoned all thoughts of food; they abandoned all thoughts together.  
  
............  
  
_Lorelai was lying on her side looking at Luke's arm. A torrent of thoughts flooded her mind. Who knew his arms were so beautiful? Who knew his body was this beautiful? Who knew Luke Danes has a couple of tattoos?_ Lorelai's index finger traced the outline of one of Luke's tattoos. Who new he could be so frisky? Lorelai giggled at this thought. Not bothering to open his eyes, Luke asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about tonight. Who knew you could be so frisky? I never would have guessed it."  
  
"Excuse me!? I have scratches on my back now, thank you very much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really." Luke grinned, "So you think I'm frisky, huh?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm totally shocked."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you were always the plaid, backwards baseball hat wearing guy, who likes things plain and simple."  
  
"Oh, gee thanks Lorelai." Luke replied sarcastically.  
  
"Luke, all I'm saying is that you surprised me."  
  
"Was it a good surprise or bad surprise?"  
  
"A very, very good surprise." _One of the many reasons I'm in love with you._ Luke's eyes opened and he studied her intently. Lorelai saw Luke studying her. "What?" She asked, self-consciously.  
  
"Did you just say that's 'one of the many reasons you're in love with me'?"  
  
"Oh God, Luke, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"I didn't want to freak you out by telling you I'm in love with you." Lorelai got out of bed and started to get dressed. She spoke again as she headed for the door. "I think it may be time we left."  
  
"Lorelai, wait. You haven't given me to chance to say that I'm in love with you, too."  
  
"You're in love with me?"  
  
Luke sighed. "Yes, Lorelai Gilmore I am utterly in love with you."  
  
"Utterly, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We don't have to leave just yet." Lorelai said with a smile as she crossed the room to get back into Luke's arms.  
  
............  
  
Lorelai slipped into the house as quietly as she could, hoping to not wake up Rory. Rory was lying on the couch, but not asleep; Rory turned on the lamp. That cause to startle her. "Oh, hey. Sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"Don't worry. I quit my job as Sleeping Beauty yesterday. How did everything go last night? I say last night since its 4 a.m."  
  
"It was really, really good. I mean I thought things would be awkward because we've known each other for years and according to him he sucks at dating, and I know I hate dating."  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time. So, what happened?"  
  
Lorelai told Rory about her date with Luke.  
  
"You've got it bad for Luke."  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Rory, he knows I'm in love with him."  
  
"What happened? How'd he find out?"  
  
"We were talking and I thought I thought about being in love with him, but it turns out I spoke that thought out loud."  
  
"So, how did he react?"  
  
"He told me he's in love with me, too."  
  
"So, what are you two going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going to bring Luke to dinner tonight."  
  
"Good luck with that."  
  
Lorelai grimaced. "Thanks, that's like saying good luck to someone who decides to stick their head in a tank filled with electric eels; I want my parents to know that Luke makes me so happy, but I don't even want to think about mom's reaction. Dad won't be there, so that'll be okay. I figure after dinner tonight, we can let people in Stars Hollow know about us."  
  
Rory yawned and Lorelai asked "Why don't you go sleep in your bed, hon?"  
  
"Too many bad memories."  
  
"I thought you were okay with sleeping in your bed, again."  
  
"I was, but then Dean called me last night, he told Lindsey about us and he's asked her for a divorce."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews of chapter 11, they make me feel special. Thanks to Teenie for beta reading, although she didn't read the last bit of this story so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls. What else is new?

Luke's Diner wasn't too busy considering it was lunchtime and for that he was thankful. He didn't mind the crowds usually, but today all they could talk about was whether or not Rory had a hand in breaking up Dean and Lindsey's marriage. Miss Patty ran into the diner excitedly and started telling Babette about what's happening in the town square. Luke hated gossip, but he knew that Lorelai and Rory needed to know what's being said "...Lindsey's accusing Rory of sleeping with Dean..."  
  
"Rory? She wouldn't do that. She's a sweet kid."  
  
"I just heard it, and this is after Lindsey accused her and Dean of not respecting her wishes. Apparently she forbade Dean to see Rory again, but they still kept meeting..."  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner at that moment and both Patty and Babette quieted down for a minute. Babette spoke up, "Hey sugar. How is everything?"  
  
Lorelai knew what Babette was hinting at, it's pretty obvious that the news of the divorce was spreading like a forest-fire. Lorelai didn't know, however, that people were speculating as to why Dean's getting a divorce. Luke walked over to Lorelai, "Where are your crutches?"  
  
"My ankle's a lot better so I don't need it. I wouldn't dance on it for another week or two, but I am finally able to put weight on my ankle."  
  
"Okay, do you want anything?"  
  
"Coffee would be nice."  
  
Luke nodded, "Okay," and went to get Lorelai some coffee.  
  
Lorelai turned to Babette. "Sorry about that. I'm fine. Why?" Rory burst into the diner in tears. "Rory? What's wrong?" Luke noticed that Rory was in distress. "Why don't you two go up to my apartment and talk? I'll bring you some food." Lorelai offered Luke a smile of thanks. _My knight in shining armour has rode in on his white horse again._ Lorelai ushered Rory up the stairs; Miss Patty and Babette started to talk in their normal voices again. Luke slammed down the coffee pot and the women looked up in surprise. "Luke, you shouldn't slam around the coffee-pot like that. You nearly scared me to death." Admonished Patty.  
  
"I don't care. If you two are going to gossip about Rory like that you better not be in my diner while your doing it. In fact, don't let me hear you two talk about Rory like that again or else you won't be welcome in my diner ever again. Look at who you're talking about, Rory. You know the sweet kid who helps out anyone and everyone; the one who worked her butt off to get into Chilton and then Yale. _It's Rory for crying out loud._"  
  
Babette and Miss Patty stared in shock as Luke headed into the kitchen to make Lorelai and Rory some lunch.  
  
..................  
  
Lorelai and Rory were sitting on Luke's couch, talking. "She accused me and Dean of sneaking around for a long time. Mom, you need to believe me when I say it only happened once."  
  
"You may have been with Dean that way once, but how often did you two see each other after he was married?"  
  
"Why? A few times I guess."  
  
"And she was okay with you two spending time together?"  
  
"Yes. Well at least she was in the beginning."  
  
"Well then, maybe Lindsey was right about you guys sneaking around behind her back."  
  
"I can't believe you're taking her side!"  
  
"Rory, tell me this: did you make a mistake?"  
  
Rory whispered, "Yes."  
  
"Well then you don't need me telling you that you were right when you weren't"  
  
Rory sighed, "I suppose so." Rory cried on Lorelai's shoulder before falling asleep. Luke entered his apartment and saw Lorelai absently stroking Rory's hair while Rory was asleep, looking peaceful for once. He placed their food in front of Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. "I think I'm going to get Rory to stay home tonight. It'll be easier for her to wallow, and it'll be easier to tell my mother."  
  
Luke nodded, "I better get back down to the diner. Make sure Patty and Babette didn't destroy the place."  
  
"Why would they?"  
  
"I told them not to let me hear them gossiping about Rory or they'll never be allowed in the diner again."  
  
"Luke, you might want to make sure they haven't told all of Stars Hollow. Imagine what they could say about what happened today."  
  
"You're right. Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"What? 'Do you need anything else?'"  
  
"No, about me being right."  
  
"It's not like I never admitted you were right before."  
  
"I know, but I like being right."  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"We're good, thanks. I'll let Rory sleep a bit more before I wake her up to eat. Then I better get back to the inn."  
  
Luke smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek. "Everything will get better soon. I promise you that." Luke left the apartment and headed back down to the diner to apologize to Miss Patty and Babette for yelling at them like that.  
  
..................  
  
Lorelai was in the kitchen talking to Sookie about the menu for the opening that would be taking place in just over a week when her cell phone rang. "Sookie, I should take this call." Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and answered her phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Lorelai."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine mom. How about you?"  
  
"Good, good." Emily was brisk answering this question.  
  
"What can I help you with?"  
  
"It's about dinner tonight."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It seems the restaurant overbooked and they couldn't save us a table tonight."  
  
"Oh, umm. Okay." Lorelai was confused, usually her mother would tell her what's happening and what they were going to do about it. Lorelai waited for Emily to tell her where they were going to have dinner, but Emily didn't speak. "So where are we going to have dinner?"  
  
"I don't know Lorelai," Emily sighed. "I was depending on this reservation but the restaurant is filled with dim-witted staff, and now we have no reservations anywhere."  
  
"Why don't you come to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"I don't know..." Emily was hesitant.  
  
"Come on, you can come to the inn and I'll show you around. We can have dinner and discuss things."  
  
"What sort of things?" Emily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Your trip, you know things."  
  
"Oh all right. Does 7:00 p.m. sound good?"  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Emily and Lorelai hung up; Lorelai was actually smiling after this conversation with Emily. _Everything is going well and I'm actually looking forward to seeing my mother tonight._ Conversely, Emily hung up, nervous about what Lorelai had planned for that night.  
  
..................  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke. "I'm nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. What if she doesn't like the idea of us together?"  
  
"If she doesn't like it now, she'll get used to the idea because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
They heard Emily's car pull up and Lorelai went to greet Emily. Getting to the Dragonfly's front door as Emily was walking up the steps, Lorelai pulled open the door.  
  
"Hi mom. Come on in."  
  
"Hello Lorelai." Emily followed Lorelai inside.  
  
"I figured we could eat first and go on the tour later so the food doesn't get cold."  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
Lorelai stopped and turned to face Emily, "Rory's not feeling well tonight, but we have someone else here for dinner tonight."  
  
"I hope you didn't invite your father. I swear Lorelai if your father's in the kitchen I will turn around right now and leave."  
  
"Relax, mom it's not dad. Come on." Lorelai grabbed Emily's hand and led her into the dining room where Luke was waiting. They sat down to the feast that Sookie prepared as a favour to Lorelai that afternoon.  
  
"Hello Luke. I didn't realize you would be joining us."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Mom..." Lorelai and Luke both looked nervous and it didn't go unnoticed by Emily.  
  
"Yes, Lorelai."  
  
"Luke and I are, umm, seeing each other." Emily smirked and started to eat. Lorelai and Luke stared, dumbfounded at Emily before they realized they were staring, Luke started to eat as Lorelai finally asked, "Why are you smirking?"  
  
Emily looked up from the food she was cutting, "Because it's about time." Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other; both remembered how, on different occasions, Emily mentioned the idea of them being a couple. The three of them spent the rest of the evening discussing anything and everything under the sun. Luke had to leave after dinner to relieve Lane and Caeser at the diner. Lorelai led Emily on a tour of the inn, explaining to her mother the history of the Dragonfly and all the work put into the inn. "So mom, what do you think?"

"I think that you've done a lovely job, and that I'm proud of you."

Lorelai realized the difficulty Emily had saying what she had said. Lorelai spoke out of sincerity, "Thank you mom, that means a lot to me."

"How long have you been seeing Luke?"

"It depends."

"It depends? How could you not possibly know when you started seeing him?"

Lorelai explained to Emily what happened between her and Luke since he asked her to his sister's wedding. She finished up, "...what do you think?"

"I'm just curious if this is what you really want."

"What do you mean? I want this more than coffee. I want this more than anything."

"Aren't you worried about running away from him? He _is _your friend, after all."

"I'm not worried about running away from him because I won't."

"What makes you so sure, Lorelai? It has happened before. You ran away from Max. You pushed Christopher away. What makes you sure you won't do the same thing with Luke?"

Lorelai snapped, "Because I need him, mom. Are you happy?" Lorelai realized what she had just shared with her mother. She continued quietly, "I need him, the way I thought you and dad needed each other. Obviously I was wrong about you two needing each other, but I know I'm right about needing Luke."

Emily studied Lorelai for a moment before saying "I had no idea," she said thoughtfully.

"No idea of what?"

"The way you feel about Luke; he feels the same way, I saw it in his face tonight. i also had no idea that you percieved my marriage to Richard in that way."

"Well, I do." Lorelai and Emily regarded each other warily for a moment before changing the subject. They talked while walking through the rest of the inn, after the tour Emily left to go get ready for her trip to Europe.  
..................  
  
Lorelai walked into the empty diner. "I need an I.V. of coffee, Stat." She said as she sat down at the counter.

"What happened?"

"She was being pre-week Emily. She brought up my glorious past and then I snapped. I let her find out something that I normally wouldn't let her know in a million years."

"Maybe you shared something with her because you two are growing closer."

"Watch what you say, mister. I was thinking maybe that I'm acting all corny because I fell very hard for someone."

Luke handed Lorelai a cup of coffee and started to tidy up the diner. "Did you two straighten everything out before your mother's trip?"

"Yes we did."

"Good. I'm glad, I would have hated to deal with a grumpy Lorelai for the duration of the trip."

Lorelai finished her coffee, "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She hopped off the stool and grabbed her purse as Luke said goodnight. They walked to the door, Luke held open the door for Lorelai and flipped the sign over to 'closed'. Locking the door he watched while she got into her Jeep and drove off.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, a bit of writer's block and a bit of bad luck kept me from updating any sooner. I'm leaving town but I'll update in a little while. Thanks for your reviews and thanks to Teenie for all the encouragement and beta reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own a car (not that I'd be driving since I don't even have a driver's liscence.)

Lorelai rushed into the Inn the next morning. Michel glared at Lorelai, "Your late, once again."  
  
"Sorry boss. I have an excuse though. I just rescued three kids, including one baby, two dogs, a cat and her kittens from a fire."  
  
"Do you find this situation humorous?"  
  
"A little," Lorelai grinned. "Is Sookie here yet?"  
  
"Yes, unlike you, she comes to work on time."  
  
Lorelai went towards the kitchen and heard an enormous crash. Running the last few steps, Lorelai entered the kitchen. "Sookie!"  
  
"I'm okay." Sookie grinned sheepishly as Lorelai helped her up.  
  
"I thought we agreed that you'd kill yourself after the Inn opened, but not too far after, because we'd have to replace you with someone not as good and that wouldn't be good for the Inn." Sookie noticed the smile on Lorelai's face. "Oh, my God. You did something dirty last night."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything dirty."  
  
"That's your 'I did something dirty' smile. I'm surprised you're not humming."  
  
"Oh please. Last night's dinner went really well and we have one week before we're officially open for business." Even to Lorelai's ears that excuse sounded lame.  
  
"That's not an 'I'm happy with my life in general' smile. That's an 'I'm happy with one aspect of my life, and that happens to be the guy aspect' smile." Sookie's smile disappeared. "It's not Jason is it? I didn't like the way he wouldn't leave you alone last Saturday."  
  
"Look, I'm happy with a guy and it's not Jason. So, don't worry about that. I didn't do anything dirty last night, but he makes me happy."  
  
"Well, then who is it?"  
  
"You gotta promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone, not even Jackson."  
  
"Ooh, this has got to be good if I can't tell Jackson. I promise not to tell Jackson. Now tell me!"  
  
Lorelai smiled. "It's Luke."  
  
"Luke? As in _Luke_, Luke? As in the grump who owns the diner?"  
  
"No, the Luke in the Bible. Yes Luke Danes, the proprietor of the diner."  
  
Sookie squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, my God this is so exciting. You and Luke. Wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So tell me everything. Do not leave out any details, understood."  
  
Lorelai mock-saluted Sookie, "Yes, Ma'am!" Lorelai told Sookie everything from the wedding invite to the conversations she had with her mother and Rory.  
  
Sookie stared at her best friend for a moment and a sly smile spread across her face. "So that's how the lamp in Room Seven was broken. Good for you two. But you may want to avoid using the Inn again, look at how long it took us to replace that lamp."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Sookie!" She then became serious, "What if my mother is right? If I always push away men what makes Luke different? You said yourself that I tend to cha-cha my way out of relationships around the second month. I don't want to hurt Luke."  
  
"Trust me Lorelai, Luke weighed his options. If the risk was too high then he wouldn't have gone for it."  
  
"Are you saying that our friendship isn't important to him?"  
  
"No! That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying his feelings for you outweighed the risk factor. Look, Lorelai if you're worried about it, go talk to Luke. Don't shut him out."  
  
Lorelai hugged Sookie. "You're the best friend a girl could have, you know that?"  
  
"That's what makes me so great. Now go."  
  
Lorelai ran out of the kitchen, past the reception desk. Michel started to speak, "Where are you..."  
  
"Out." Lorelai ran outside and took the shortcut to Luke's diner."  
  
..................  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Luke came out of the storeroom and looked at Lorelai. "Jeez, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"I had to get here quickly and decided to ford the stream again, but this time I fell. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Come on, let's get you upstairs so you can dry off." Luke led the way to his apartment and held open the door for Lorelai.  
  
"Chivalrous. A girl can get used to that." Luke walked into his bathroom and grabbed a towel for Lorelai; Lorelai walked around his apartment and noticed some photographs he left on his table.  
  
"Those are from the wedding. I just got them today." Lorelai dried herself off as well as she could and threw on some of Luke's clothes. They looked at the photos of the wedding and reception, smiling and laughing they discussed some of the finer points of the wedding. "Lorelai, you mentioned that we needed to talk."  
  
"Last night after you left, my mother brought up my history with pushing people away. Maybe she's right, maybe I do tend to push people away."  
  
"And..." Luke looked confused.  
  
Lorelai continued, "And, I want to make sure I won't hurt you. Tell me I won't hurt you." Lorelai's voice took on a tone of pleading. Luke looked down. "Oh, my god. You think I'll hurt you. I can't believe this." Lorelai put on her clothes and left, slamming the door. Luke winced more from the pain he saw on Lorelai's face than the door slamming.  
  
..................  
  
After stripping, Lorelai stepped into a scalding hot shower hoping to erase any memories, but when she washed herself all she could think of was how Luke touched her body. How his hands felt on her body. She stepped out of the shower and dressed in her pyjamas and walked downstairs. Turning on the TV she found an old movie being played. She knew she should be laughing at the comedy, or at least mocking it, but all she could do was cry. Resolving not to cry she turned off the television and turned on the radio. Shania Twain's voice filled the room. By the end of the You've Got A Way Lorelai was crying again. _God that song reminds me so much of Luke. "Somehow you got me to believe In everything that I could be...You get me smiling even when it hurts...Oh how I adore you Like no one before you I love you just the way you are." Damn Luke. I shouldn't cry over Luke. He's not that great. Sure he can cook, and he helps me out whenever I need helping. He'll fix my porch rail, my roof, he'll help look for a chick and then take out garbage. Yes, he'll lend me money, and he'll be nice to Taylor so Taylor will be nice to me, even though Luke hates Taylor. Luke will put up a poster advertising the town rummage sale for me, even though he thought the idea was horrible. Oh, God Luke, is worth crying over. He's always been there for Rory and me. He's even got a sense of humour. He can cook. He makes me feel like the only woman on earth. God, I'd never hurt him. I know I can't prove that to him or anybody else, but it's true. Or, at least I think it is. How do I know what's in the future?_ Lorelai curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket over her and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Rory entered the house later that afternoon; she spent the day in Hartford. She applied for the job at the newspaper in Hartford and had an interview and then spent the rest of the day with Richard. Rory noticed the used Kleenex on the coffee table and Lorelai asleep on the couch. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look okay to me. You're in your pyjamas, with a ton of used Kleenex on the coffee table and you're listening to Sarah McLachlan."  
  
"He's my angel and I may have lost him." Lorelai said trying to make a small joke since Angel was the song currently playing.  
  
"What happened?" "Emily said something about my history with men, so I asked Luke if he could tell me that I won't hurt him. He couldn't, Rory. He just couldn't tell me that I won't hurt him like I've hurt others."  
  
"You're back to calling her by her first name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you've been calling her 'mom' lately, but you just called her 'Emily'."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I think that her opinion really does matter to you and that her opinion of your past really hurt you."  
  
"Okay, first of all you're insane. Her opinion doesn't matter to me at all." Rory gave her a pointed look. "Okay, maybe it does matter a little. Second of all, what does that have to do with me and Luke?"  
  
"Maybe her opinion affected you to the point of lowering your self-esteem and you couldn't handle it so you went to Luke so he could bolster your self-esteem. He couldn't and that upset you. How could you doubt yourself but not allow Luke, the luxury, of having the same doubts?"  
  
"Bolster? Luxury?"  
  
"Work with me here."  
  
"What if I ruined what I had with Luke?"  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"How could you possibly know that, mom?" Lorelai attempted another joke. _Sometimes it really felt like I'm the kid and Rory is the mother.  
_  
"Because Luke had ten years to run away but he didn't."  
  
"But he could now."  
  
"He won't. How about if I go get some dinner for us."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
As Rory was leaving the house, she saw Luke and took him aside. Rory said, "She's listening to Sarah McLachlan."  
  
Luke looked at Rory as if she were crazy, "I don't know what that means."  
  
"It's a bad sign. It's wallowing music."  
  
Luke rubbed his hand over his stubble, "Aww, jeez."  
  
"Go in there. In fact, I'll get her to come outside, she needs some air." Rory headed back into the house. "Mom, can you get dressed and come outside?"  
  
"Do I have to?" Lorelai whined.  
  
"Yes, you do. You're not in a Sarah McLachlan place yet, so get up, get dressed and let's go out. Come on, let's get you dressed." Lorelai went upstairs and changed. She came bounding down the stairs as if it was a new beautiful day and she was running late. "Okay mom, let's go." Lorelai and Rory went outside where Luke was waiting patiently. "I'm off in search of food." Rory left Luke and Lorelai alone, hoping that this fight would be over soon.  
  
"Good luck Christopher Columbus," Lorelai yelled after Rory. She turned to Luke. "Hey," she said softly.  
  
"Hi." Luke said just as quietly. "I brought you a peace offering." He handed her a bag of food to Lorelai.  
  
"Food! I'm starving."  
  
"You always are."  
  
"Yeah, but this time I didn't eat all day."  
  
Luke looked sharply at Lorelai. "Eat and listen while I talk." Lorelai dug into the bag and started eating the burger. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I don't trust you not to hurt me. The fact is that if you wanted to you could crush me. That's what happens when you give your heart away to someone else."  
  
"Luke, I had no idea that you were such a romantic."  
  
"I thought I told you to eat and listen while I talked. No more interrupting, I-"  
  
"Bossy." Lorelai grumbled. Luke stared at Lorelai "Sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
"Uh-huh, right. Now as I was saying, I gave you my heart so if you wanted to you could crush it. I hope it never comes to that, I love you and I want to spend a lot of time with you and I hope you feel that way, too."  
  
"I do, Luke, I do. You own my heart, no one's warranted Sara McLachlan before. I do love you, I never felt this way about anyone before." Luke kissed her then, their tongues mingled, Luke and Lorelai held onto each other for dear life. They didn't care if anyone saw them. As far as they were concerned the whole world didn't exist and this was heaven for them. They stopped kissing to catch their breath, but they still held onto each other.  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"Lorelai, you're going to kill me but I need to get back to the diner. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"  
  
"I'll be there with bells on."  
  
"That would be a sight. 'Night, Lorelai."  
  
"Goodnight Luke."  
  
As soon as Luke was gone and Lorelai was in the kitchen, Babette entered the house. "Oh, hey Babette."  
  
"Hey Sugar. Wanna tell me what's going on between you and that gorgeous man of yours?"  
  
"I guess you saw Luke and I talking."  
  
"Amongst other activities."  
  
"Babette..." Lorelai sighed.   
  
"Honey, it's okay. We all wanted you two together anyway."  
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Water would be nice." Lorelai took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and handed it to Babette. "Thanks Sugar."  
  
"So the whole town wanted Luke and I together?"  
  
Babette nodded, "Yeah and there's even a pool going."  
  
"A pool?"  
  
"Yeah we all have bets on when you two would get together. Which is why you need to tell me everything."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Every little detail."  
  
Lorelai smiled and told Babette about everything that mattered and admitted they made love but wouldn't give her the details except to say "...Luke's the best Goddamn lover I've ever had." Babette left the house and Lorelai made two phone calls  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Sookie."  
  
"Oh hi Lorelai, how'd everything go today? Not so well and then very well."  
  
"I was worried about you since you didn't show up today."  
  
"I know. I was wallowing."  
  
"Oh no. What happened?"  
  
"He couldn't say that he knows I'll never hurt him, so I freaked out and left."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry."  
  
"Good news though, after wallowing and sleeping this afternoon. Luke came by and we talked things out. He said that he couldn't tell me that I won't ever hurt him because he gave his heart to me and if I wanted to I could crush it. So, I told him that he has my heart. I'm in love with Luke Danes!"  
  
"I know that much already, honey. You told me that you two are in love this morning. And I figured out about your hearts belonging to each other when I saw they way you talked about him this morning. And you've always had his heart."  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I needed to tell you. I kissed Luke on my porch..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Babette saw. Luke and I will offically announce our togetherness tomorrow, but since Babette knows, I bet the whole town will know. So you can tell Jackson."  
  
"I'm surprised Patty hasn't figured it out. You know her and eavesdropping on phone calls."  
  
"I better go. I gotta call Luke."  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
"Goodnight Sookie. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai dialled Luke's diner. "Luke's"  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"Hi Lorelai."  
  
"I think you should know that the town is going to find out about us very soon. I told Sookie and she's going to tell Jackson. And Babette saw us kissing."

"Aww, jeez." Luke muttered.

"Hey, I thought you wanted this."  
  
"I do, sort of. I want people to know but I don't feel like dealing with all the questions and the stares. Are you happy about this?"  
  
"About everybody knowing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck with the townspeople."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: **I'm back and I'm weirder than ever. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter because half of it was on my computer while the other half was an hour away with me. Teenie hasn't beta read it for me, so please excuse any sort of mistake. As much as I had trouble, I also had fun writing it (although Richard's hard to write for) because of everyone involved in this chapter. Please, please, please review to tell me if you're reading it. Let me know that at least.

**Disclaimer: **My name is Janet not Amy. Therefore I cannot possibly own Gilmore Girls since it is Amy Sherman Pallidino who can claim she owns it. And be thankful for small favours that I don't own Gilmore Girls, or else it wouldn't be on (because it would suck if I were in charge of it) and we wouldn't have so many good fics. On with the story........

Lorelai woke up early the next morning "Good morning, Rory," she said cheerfully as she entered Rory's bedroom.  
  
"It's too early for a Saturday morning."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Says the woman who nearly beheaded me when I woke her up the day after Dean and I broke up."  
  
"Says the woman who waits until 7:00 am to wake up someone else."  
  
"Go back to sleep." Rory groaned as she rolled over and pulled a pillow on top of her head. Lorelai grabbed the pillow from Rory. "Hey!" Rory said admonished, "Give me my pillow back!"  
  
"Not until you get up."  
  
"Why don't I sleep in and you go get breakfast at Luke's," Rory suggested.  
  
"The whole town knows about me and Luke."  
  
"What?" Rory shot up. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last night when you left to get dinner I talked to Luke and then we kissed on the porch."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And Babette saw us."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No, and I'm glad the town knows now."  
  
"Maybe Babette didn't tell anybody."  
  
"Sure she did. Also I told Sookie who told Jackson."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"'Oh' is right."  
  
"You're glad the town knows?"  
  
"Honestly, I am glad they know. I mean they'll be watching us like hawks, but still..." Lorelai trailed off.

"But still...?" Rory pressed on.  
  
"But still, it's nice to know that everyone knows you're in love." Rory laughed. "What?" asked a slightly confused and slightly hurt Lorelai.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, mom. Really."  
  
"You laughed it must have been something."  
  
"You just sound like you belong in one of those trashy romance novels."  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"Sorry, 'but still it's nice to know that everyone knows you're in love.' I mean Danielle Steel may want to use you as a basis for the main character in her next novel."  
  
"I'm just going to ignore that."  
  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to laugh at your feelings."  
  
"It's okay," Lorelai grinned. "I'm acting like a lovesick teenager and I know it."  
  
"It's okay; you're not as bad off as Luke."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Taylor's talking about how Luke must have lost all his sanity since Luke's been nice lately and has been seen smiling."  
  
"Luke has a great smile." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Go to Luke's, be happy everyone knows about you so you guys can act all mushy and make everyone sick. And let me get some sleep!"  
  
"Maybe we'll be so sickening Taylor will try to implement a rule about PDAs."  
  
"I'll be very disappointed in you two if you don't."  
  
Lorelai grinned again. "Yeah, but since Luke is Luke, we probably won't even act mushy. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands."  
  
Rory pointed to her door, "Out!"  
  
"Bye Sweetie." Lorelai left Rory's room and closed the door behind her. She grabbed her handbag and left for the diner.  
  
.............  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner and all of a sudden everything was quiet. Lorelai sat at the counter; Luke spotted Lorelai and smiled, the entire crowd awed right then. "Well I would have said all was quiet on the western front but everyone turned this moment into one of those moments from a horribly obnoxious TGIF show."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Luke and Lorelai became aware of the fact that everybody was watching them. She whispered, "Luke, I know you don't like public displays of affection but we've got to do something about this." Luke had to lean closer to Lorelai to hear her, he knew what she was talking about and kissed her in front of everyone in the diner. A buzz erupted, everyone started to talk at once, but Luke and Lorelai didn't notice due to their fascination with each other. Miss Patty whispered to Babette "If only _I_ could get that kind of service."  
  
"I know, but isn't it adorable?"  
  
The door to the diner opened and in walked Rory, Lane and Richard. The diner grew quiet and Luke and Lorelai came up for fresh air. Luke looked up and saw Lane and Richard standing there in shock, _well at least Rory knew before this, but still it's a little odd_. "Aww, jeez." Luke muttered, as he turned slightly red.  
  
"What?" Luke nodded to the area behind Lorelai. Lorelai turned around to see her father standing there. She turned back to Luke, "Can I get a coffee to go, I have an idea that I need to talk to my father." Luke nodded and poured coffee in a to-go cup for Lorelai and handed it to her. "See you later" she said as she grimaced at the thought of talking to her father.  
  
Luke gave Lorelai a small, reassuring smile. "See you later."  
  
Lorelai hopped off the stool and walked towards her father. "Hi dad."  
  
"Hello Lorelai."  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
"That's a lovely idea, I think we need to talk." Richard and Lorelai exited the diner and they walked aimlessly. After a few moments of awkward silence, Richard cleared his voice. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have you been seeing Luke?"  
  
"It depends?"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"He invited me to his sister's wedding but I wasn't...am not...sure if that was when we started. I guess you could consider it to be the beginning because he asked me to the movies. So because of those reasons, you could say two weeks ago. Anyway the town just found out and were speechless. Even Miss Patty wasn't speaking when I walked into the diner this morning."  
  
"So when I walked into the diner this morning..."  
  
"I've decided that it would be fun to shock them into speaking again."  
  
"Yes Lorelai, but don't you understand that you were in a place of business? In fact you two were in his place of business."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Yes, dad, I do realize this. This is why it won't happen again. So dad, what brings you to the Hollow?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why did you visit Stars Hollow? You aren't exactly the most frequent visitor to Stars Hollow."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your mother."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I miss her, Lorelai, I really do."  
  
"I don't doubt that, but you really, really hurt her."  
  
"I know I did, I also realize I shouldn't have went behind Jason's back, it was wrong of me."  
  
"Is that why you think she left you?"  
  
"Is there another reason?"  
  
"How about those annual lunches you have with your college sweetheart? Or how about shooting down all her ideas? Or basically telling her she does nothing with her time except shop?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"You did too! And even if you didn't you might as well have. You and I know that you told her that she does nothing of importance when you know that's not true dad! She kept your house running, she helped organize business dinners, and she helps out with numerous charities. And those are just the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"You don't think I know that Lorelai? I do know that!"  
  
"You show your knowledge in a funny way."  
  
Richard sighed, "Lorelai will you please help me?"  
  
"I'll help you if I can."  
  
"How did Luke woo you?"  
  
"Woo huh? Hmm, woo."  
  
"Oh funny Lorelai, make jokes about my use of the English language."  
  
"I'm not making jokes, I'm seriously thinking about it...I guess I started noticing his feelings for me when we went to Liz's wedding. We had so much fun doing normal things. We laughed a lot, we ate some food, and he asked me to dance. It was really cute the way he asked, he seemed pretty nervous about asking me, and of course I said yes. We waltzed, no one has danced like that with me before, and at the end of the night we had a moment."  
  
"A moment?"  
  
"A moment. The kind that's really great and leaves you wanting more time with the person you shared that moment with."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He bought me flowers as a congratulation for the Inn opening. It's all these little things that made me realize how truly special he is. But there are more reasons why I love him."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
Lorelai spoke quietly, "I do love him. He's smart and funny. He's always been there for Rory and me. He yells at me for drinking so much coffee and eating so much junk food because they're bad for people. He knows what I'm feeling and is always supportive of my dreams."  
  
"How does he do that?"  
  
"He listens to me complaining about the little things, his was the shoulder I cried on when I was feeling the stress of not talking to Rory and not being able to pay the construction crew. He lent me the money to pay them. Not only that, he allowed Taylor to park an ice cream truck partly in front of the diner so Taylor would approve the plans to work on the Inn."  
  
"I must say I've never seen you this happy; not with Christopher nor with Max."  
  
"He makes me happy because it's all of these little and not-so-little things. He's my friend, my confidante, my partner in crime, and so much more."  
  
"I'm happy for you Lorelai." Richard said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy for you Lorelai. I'm very happy for you, I couldn't be more pleased, you're life is going very well right now. It's just I don't think I've had that with your mom."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She and I have had a cold marriage. We love each other, or at least I still love her. But we don't talk like we should- I suppose that's my fault. And we don't confide in each other, and well I'm not sure what to make of your last comment about the 'partner in crime' bit."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "She loves you, I know she does. You need to have a sit- down type talk. You need to talk to her about everything and anything. And you two are partners in crime. Remember when you bought the house in Martha's Vineyard? You snapped it up as soon as the previous owner died."  
  
Richard chuckled at that memory, "I don't think we've ever shocked you more. So what did you two do that should be going into the law books?"  
  
"Luke and I?" Richard nodded, "Oh, we broke some church bells."  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"They were ringing every hour on the hour. It was driving me crazy."  
  
"I understand you doing something like that, but Luke's a reasonable man. Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
Lorelai smiled wickedly. "Because I asked to." She stood up, "I should be getting to the Inn, why don't you come with me and I'll give you a tour."  
  
Richard stood up as well, "That sounds lovely." Richard sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss your mother terribly, I could use some help winning her back."  
  
"Take her out somewhere special; bring her flowers; listen to her, I mean really listen. The small things show people how you care for them."  
  
"And how do you suppose I do this? She's in Europe, I'm in Hartford."  
  
"Go to Europe. Right now she's staying with her sister in France, ask her to forgive you. Take her somewhere exciting and romantic."  
  
Lorelai and Richard went to the Inn and spent the morning looking around and talking about their lives.  
  
.............  
  
Richard was sitting in his office late on Tuesday since he was trying to finish up his paper work before he left for Europe. The building was quieting down when he heard footsteps growing louder and louder. A man walked into Richard's office. "Here's the information you requested." The man said placing a folder on Richard's desk.  
  
"Perfect." Richard took out his chequebook and wrote a check. He handed this cheque to the man and sat back with the file on Luke Danes.

**A/N (2): **A bit of intrigue (or at least intrigue to me at 3:23 am). I don't know when I'll be able to write more, but I will be back. As I wrote before, _please _review, I need to know someone is still reading this fic.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **It's the same as all the others, I don't own Gilmore Girls, I do not possess ASP's fantastic style or have a brain that can even begin to compare with her's. Shame.

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know how much I enjoyed your reviews. In fact I woke my cousin up by screaming in excitement over the reviews. Thank you, and keep 'em coming. Hopefully you'll stick with this. Enjoy.

Lane was in a good mood, things have being going well for those she cared about for the most part. Lorelai finally found what she had been looking for her whole life; Luke was a little less grumpy, although he still hated festivals and grudged about Taylor. Things were going great with the band, they had a big gig coming up. Her relationship with her mother was vastly improving, it'll still take time for her mother to realize that she needed her independence, but it was going well. Rory, on the other hand, was a mess. Sweeping the floor of the diner, Lane frowned when she thought of Rory's situation. Rory confided in Lane, something she didn't even do with Lorelai, that Dean was constantly calling her; she finally had to start screening the calls. It wasn't that Dean scared Rory; it was more that she couldn't figure out what to do next. Lane sighed and frowned some more. "Is that floor giving you trouble?"

Lane jumped as Luke's voice resonated in her head, "God, Luke, you scared me half to death." Lane's brain processed Luke's question. "I was just thinking about Rory. She's having a tough time right now."

Luke nodded understandingly, knowing that most people were worried about her but believing that she'll be okay again. "Why don't you go home? I'll finish up here tonight and see you tomorrow."

Lane smiled at her employer, "Okay. Sounds good." Lane slipped out the door, and as Luke picked up the broom he heard Lane's surprised voice. "Hello Mr. Gilmore, I didn't expect you here tonight." Luke then heard Richard chuckle and explain that it was a spur of the moment thing. Richard walked into the diner after saying goodnight to Lane. "Hello Luke."

"Hi Ri-- Mr. Gilmore."

Richard smiled kindly at Luke, "You can call me Richard, Luke."

Luke smile in relief, "I just wasn't sure what to call you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thank you, Luke. However I think we should talk about your relationship with my daughter." Richard sat down at a table and motioned for Luke to do the same, he cleared his throat. "You know I am a family man, anything and everything I have done in my life was for my family. So don't think of it as a personal attack, I like you Luke, I think you're good for my daughter. However that being said..." Richard's voice trailed off as he handed Luke the file from his briefcase. Luke flipped the folder open and read the file; Richard continued on, "I took the liberties of hiring a private investigator. Does Lorelai know about Nicole? Of course she does, it's nearly impossible to keep a marriage a secret, especially in such a small town. How about that time you were arrested for attacking a car in Litchfield?"

Luke looked up with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes; Richard felt horrible for doing this to Luke, but he needed to protect his family. Luke spoke quietly, "She was the one who bailed me out, she has always been the one I could turn to for help, and she will always be the one I turn to. I hope she feels that way about me."

"I wanted you to know that the reason why I did this is because I'm trying to protect my daughter, and the Gilmore name."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about this? You violated my privacy."

"I also wanted you to know that I've never done this before. I never felt the need to. I've seen the way she behaved around Max, Christopher and Jason. This is the first time I've ever seen her so happy. I've never seen her look at a man the way I've seen her look at you. I think that you should know that despite what I have done, I do respect you. I would like to know about your intentions with my daughter."

Luke stammered, "I...I never really gave any...thought to that. I mean, it's always been in the present for us. Setting our own pace, or else the town would have us married by now. But I know that I am in love with Lorelai. I would like to spend the rest of my life with her." Luke looked up at Richard, "I've never said that aloud before, the closest I ever came to saying that was when I wanted to spend a lot of time with her. It felt good to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I would be the happiest man alive if I married Lorelai. I wouldn't propose to her now, I don't want her freaking out." Richard nodded understandingly, and looked at his watched, announcing that he had to leave. Luke handed the folder back to Richard and walked him to the door, locking the door after Richard got into his car and drove off.

* * *

"'Morning, hon." Lorelai said cheerfully, expecting Luke to give her hell about calling him that. Luke looked up at Lorelai, "whoa, you look like hell."

"Thanks Lorelai, that makes me feel good. And so you know, it's afternoon."

"Sorry, it's just that you look like you tired and since I wasn't here last night, it couldn't be that you missed out on sleep for _that. _I know it's afternoon, I just didn't get to wish you a 'good morning' this morning and I missed it."

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I was just up all night nursing a headache, and I still have it."

"Can't you call Lane, and have her and Caesar take over the diner while you go upstairs and get some rest."

"I can't. I promised her today off, she needs to practice before the show tomorrow. It's the last time they can all get together before the show. How was your morning?"

"It was absolutely fantastic. We finished hiring the kitchen staff, had Tom and a couple of his crew finish the rest of the repairs. Now we just need to keep our fingers crossed and hope nothing goes completely screwy. That would be worse than watching Kull the Conqueror. In fact, I would rather be stranded in New York City on the hottest day of the year. Two days until the opening! Oh my God, it's like I became a thirteen year old again. I'm in love with the greatest guy on earth, and I'm looking forward to Saturday like a thirteen year old looks forward to a party."

"I have to tell you something."

Lorelai's smile faded, "What's wrong Luke?"

"Your father came to see me last night. It turns out he hired someone to go into my background. He did this because he loves you, and although I'm angry I am willing to put this behind me."

Lorelai's mouth fell open, "No. That can't be true," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Lorelai. I know that you finally started getting along, but I thought you should know. Since he's leaving today for Europe, I suspect that you'll be getting a phone call from your mother sometime soon."

"No. Damn it all, he didn't do that. Why would he do such a thing?"

"He's protecting the Gilmore name. More importantly, he's protecting you."

"I don't need him protecting me, I need him respecting me, and respecting you." Lorelai became angry at Luke, "Why would you tell me this? Things were actually starting to go well between us, and now I'm going to be angry at him until he does something to lessen my anger with him. God, Luke!"

"I'm sorry this is hurting you, but I thought you needed to know this."

"You're right. So did my father find out about any of your big, dark secrets?"

"He found out about my marriage to Nicole and you bailing me out of jail in Litchfield."

Lorelai's eyes widened at this, "Oh God. I forgot all about Nicole."

"I think we both did. Which was a good thing, she's part of my past and you're part of my future."

"That's sweet, Luke, it really is..."

"But...."

"_But _I was disappointed in Rory when she slept with Dean, and now I've been with you and Rory has never even brought it up."

"She knows that it's just a matter of time. I don't know why it's taking so long, but it'll be officially over soon."

Tears glistened in Lorelai's eyes, "Still..."

"Still, what?"

"I think we should take a break." She said softly.

Luke looked at her, "You're ending it. I don't believe this."

"I am not ending it; it's just a little break so we can regroup ourselves. Call me when your divorce is official." Lorelai gave Luke a light kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, Luke." And with that she walked out of the diner towards the inn and Luke closed the diner for the afternoon.

* * *

Lorelai walked into her house at nine, and Rory looked up from the book she had on her lap, she hadn't turn the page in half an hour, since Dean called her, "Hey mom. How was your day?"

"I blew it kiddo, I screwed up big time."

"What happened?"

"Apparently my father decided to do the caring, protective father bit and looked into Luke's background. Luke told me about it and that my father knew about Luke's marriage to Nicole and his arrest in Litchfield."

"Luke was arrested, when?"

"I thought I told you about it, it was when he found out about Nicole's affair."

"Okay, go on."

"Anyway, that reminded me that Luke's still married. I don't know what the hold-up is, he doesn't even know. I just can't be with him while he's still legally married."

"Yeah, mom, but it'll be officially over for them soon. It's over as we speak, just not in the legal sense."

"I know, but right now I feel like such a hypocrite for giving you crap about sleeping with a married man when I did the same thing."

"Mom, I know that this must hurt a lot but you need to still be his friend or you'll lose everything. I told you at the beginning, that this is Luke, the town's Luke."

"I know sweetie, hopefully things will work out."

"Anyway, I'm bushed, so off to bed for me."

"Okay, goodnight mom."

"'Night, sweetie."

Lorelai was on the landing when Rory spoke again. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be okay. Things will work themselves out for the best."

"Thanks Rory."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did I wouldn't be using a dial-up connection to do homework. Yes, I'm avoiding homework for all of you. Happy?

**A/N: **I'm not sure if something becomes legalized once it's notarized, but for the sake of this story it does. Please don't give me trouble over this again.

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling groggy and suffering from a major headache. Stumbling downstairs, Lorelai found Rory fixing herself a cup of coffee. Lorelai grabbed some aspirin and a cup of coffee for herself. "So what are you up to today?"

"Well, first I was going to rob a bank, it would be so much easier than working for a living; then I was going to get a tattoo and a nose piercing; then I was going to take skydiving lessons, then after lunch...."

Lorelai held her hands up in surrender, "Still looking for a job, huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You wouldn't go skydiving unless your life depended on it."

"Sure I would."

"Uhh, no you wouldn't."

"How could you be sure? Maybe I'd love to go skydiving."

"Really? So, if I paid for your lessons, you'd go?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll pay."

Rory looked shocked at this, "Mom."

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently. "I'll go with you, we can have some fun. What do you say?"

"That you're on crack. Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No. Come on. Let's get going."

"No way if you go, I should stay behind to explain why you decided to kill yourself." Rory muttered, "She's lost it. She finally lost all her marbles."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't 'it's nothing' me. Tell me."

Rory burst out. "I think you're insane. The stress of your life built up to the point where you went insane. I warned you not to get involved with Luke; I knew one of you would get hurt. In fact, I knew both of you would get hurt, but you never listened to me." Rory finished her coffee and continued on, "I better get going. Bye."

"Bye." Lorelai spoke absentmindedly to Rory; she needed to think about what Rory had just said.

* * *

Lorelai head over to the inn to make sure nothing had happened over night. Spotting Sookie, she headed over to see one of her best friends, Sookie smiled as she whispered excitedly, "Just over twenty four hours left." Lorelai smiled slightly. "What's wrong, honey?" 

"Nothing's wrong."

"Right... Something happened between you and Luke." Sookie said in a nearly accusatory voice. "What happened between you?"

"Nothing." Lorelai snapped. "Maybe I'm like this because I had a fight with Rory, or I found out my father doesn't trust me or Luke. Maybe I'm like this because I don't like myself right now. Maybe it's nothing."

Sookie looked at Lorelai, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lorelai sighed, "There's nothing to talk about."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Sookie inhaled, "Okay, but if you ever, and I mean _ever _want to talk, you know I'm here right?"

"I know Sookie. You told me that right after I figured out I'm in love with Luke. Thanks honey."

"That's what I'm here for."

The women smiled at each other, Lorelai then noticed Michel walking away from them. "Michel," Lorelai began in her terrible French accent.

"Yes?" Michel answered cautiously.

"Can you go to Luke's and get me un café? S'il vous plait.

"You're a little annoying gnat when you don't drink coffee, why should I get you coffee? It'll make you even more annoying."

"Au contraire, my friend, it'll make me happy which would reduce my annoying behavior."

"Can't you go or get Sookie to go?"

"I'm doing a final walk-through of the Dragonfly Inn and its grounds. Sookie is busy in the kitchen, we have one day before the opening left, Michel, please do this for me."

"Fine."

"Thank you, was that so hard?" Michel glared at Lorelai, "Sorry. Here you go." Lorelai said as she handed Michel the money for the coffee. "Hurry back soon." Michel rolled his eyes as he walked out of the inn.

* * *

Lorelai walked into her house at three o'clock, after hours of annoying and snapping at Sookie, Michel and everyone was there, Sookie and Michel sent her home, telling her that she needed to rest up for the big day tomorrow. Noticing the light on the answering machine, she went over and played it. 

"_We're not at home right now, we have a life. Get over it. Beep." _Lorelai grinned, that was still one of her favorites.

"_Hey Rory, it's Dean. You're not returning my calls and I'm worried. Please call me back." _Lorelai frowned, _why is Dean calling Rory? I hope she's not seeing Dean._

"_Hi Rory, it's Dean again. I wanted you to know that I'm still...wow, this is hard to say, but here it goes...I'm still in love with you. Please call me back when you get this." _Lorelai was angry at this, _how dare him! He can't expect Rory to go back to him after all she went through._

Lorelai sat in the living room, staring at a wall while she listened to all of the messages from Dean and thought about how to talk to Rory about it. Time slipped by as day faded into night, she didn't realize the time until she heard the front door slam. "Hey mom. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? Or should I be asking you about Dean? I know I haven't seen him lately, but you might have."

"What?"

"He left you messages, a lot of them. In fact, he's gone crazy over the messages and dragged me with him."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Lorelai fumed, "Is that all you have to say? 'Oh'."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I'm not seeing him, I'm not doing anything for these messages, and I just don't know how to deal with them."

"Right."

"What 'right'?"

"You haven't seen him?"

"I just told you I'm not."

"Then where were you tonight? It's after midnight."

"Remember Lane? Well, she and the guys had a show tonight. A big one. In fact you were supposed to be there, too. You're just upset over everything. Well don't yell at me for your screw-ups. Just because you ruined a perfectly good thing with Luke over his marriage that ended when he had those papers signed and notarized doesn't mean you can give me crap."

"Wait, back up a minute here. What did you say?"

"About..."

"About his divorce being finalized, when he had the papers signed and notarized."

"You must have known this was true."

"Well I didn't."

"How did you not know this?"

"I don't know. Why didn't Luke correct me when I assumed this? I guess that saying about assuming is right."

"I don't know why Luke didn't correct you. But you're right about the assumption part. You should go over tonight and apologize."

"I can't, it's too late to do it now. I'll apologize tomorrow after the opening." Lorelai yawned, "Okay, goodnight kiddo. I'm sorry about accusing you about being with Dean."

"Okay, 'night mom. Do you know how I can deal with him? I don't want to hurt him, but he wants something, I don't."

"Just be honest." With that the two Gilmore Girls hugged each other and headed into their rooms.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls will never belong to me and I've accepted it. Have you guys accepted it won't belong to you either? It belongs to the WB and the incomparable ASP.

**A/N: **This is it. There is an epilogue, so it's not really it, but it's basically it. I'll write a longer author's note soon, but for tonight I leave you with Love and Pain.

Lorelai stood in front on the porch of the Dragonfly Inn, in front of a crowd gathered on the grounds for the opening of the inn on that beautiful Saturday morning.

She was speaking about the inn's impact on everyone's life. "...Without the love and support of our family and friends, Sookie St. James, Michel Gerard and I would not be here today in front of you. We hope-" Lorelai noticed Luke standing apart from the crowd and paused. Taking a deep breath, Lorelai continued on, "We hope that the Dragonfly Inn is a source of pride for the people of Stars Hollow. Thank you."

The crowd broke into a polite applause as Lorelai, Sookie and Michel walked towards the buffet Sookie and the kitchen staff set up that earlier that morning. Sookie smiled as she whispered to Lorelai, "We did it. Congratulations."

"Yeah, we did do it. Congratulations back." Lorelai said with a smile. "Listen, Sookie, keep an eye on things, I'll be right back."

"Okay, sweetie."

People came up to Lorelai to congratulate Lorelai as she tried to find Luke. Miss Patty walked up to Lorelai, "Oh honey, the two of you did such a wonderful job. I don't mind telling you I was a little worried since you had the guests follow the doors up to their rooms. Although I must say thank you for having that fine young man carry the door up to my room before me."

Lorelai laughed, "It was my pleasure." Looking past Miss Patty, Lorelai noticed Dean heading towards Rory, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go ask my daughter something."

"Of course, sweetie."

Lorelai walked over to Rory, "Hey stalker-boy is on his way over here."

"Mom, don't start."

"What?"

"Be nice."

"Fine, I'll be nice. I think the two of you should talk, but this isn't the right time or place."

"I know that, but I don't know what to do."

"You need me to run interference?"

"No. I've got to do this on my own."

"What's taking him so long? I've seen molasses flow faster than he walks."

Rory nodded in Dean's general direction, "he's on his phone."

"Oh."

At that moment, Dean hung up and resumed walking towards them, "Hello. Congratulations on the inn."

"Hello Dean and thank you."

After an awkward pause, Dean spoke up again, "Rory can we speak privately?"

"I don't think this is the right time or place."

"Well then what is the right time, Rory? What's the right place? You always avoid me. I call and I leave messages, but you never return my phone calls; if I'm walking in town you cross the street to avoid me. God knows what else you do to avoid me, but we need to talk."

"We will talk, just not now."

"When?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's good for me. I'll be by around 2."

Dean left; Lorelai looked at Rory, "Are you okay? That was a little rough."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well in that case, have you seen Luke? I spent all this time trying to find him. I know he was here but now I can't spot him."

"I saw him leave after you were finished speaking, try the diner."

"Thanks. I'm proud of you Rory."

"I'm proud of you too, mom."

Lorelai grinned as she left to go to the diner. Pulling into a parking spot on the main street, Lorelai ran the rest of the way and stopped dead in front of the diner. The diner was dark and in the window was a sign that said "Gone Fishing." Lorelai sunk onto the sidewalk and leaned her head against the window. "Damn, damn, damn!" Closing her eyes, she tried taking some deep breaths, "That crap doesn't work. Whoever said 'take a couple of deep breaths' should be hauled out into the middle of the street and shot. Where the hell are you, Luke? Why couldn't you let someone know where you like to fish? It's only the safe and practical thing to do."

A female voice spoke up, "What's wrong Lorelai?"

Lorelai opened her eyes and saw Liz and T.J. standing there, "How long were you here?"

"To hear you curse the guy who said 'take some deep breaths' and then to yell at Luke while he isn't here."

"When did you get back to town? How was the honeymoon? "

"Just a while ago and it was great. Now I didn't talk to my brother, so I'm relying on you for all the information." Lorelai told Liz everything, "...and now I can't explain to him that I really thought papers had to go through a long process before things were legal."

"You didn't realize it was legal since he had it signed and notarized?"

"It makes sense, but my brain was on vacation that day."

"Is it possible this was your subconscious trying to protect you?" Rory's voice spoke up.

"Rory. What are you doing here?"

"People are starting to notice you've disappeared. So, I came to check on you. Where's Luke?"

"Fishing," Liz supplied.

"Do you know where he fishes?"

"Beattie Lake."

Rory spoke again, "You should go up there, mom. You need this straightened out before you lose everything that you have with Luke."

"Rory's right. Luke's stubborn and if you want anything done you'll have to do it yourself."

"She's right, remember that time the two of you didn't talk for 3 months? You had to pretend to be someone else so he'd serve you coffee."

"Three months? That's a long time. If you don't talk to him soon, it could be longer."

"Whoa! Venus and Serena. I'm comparing you two tennis playing sisters, because I can't think of a pair that would be more suitable for our situation. Calm down. I'll go talk to Luke, but I need to set things up first. Remember, I have an inn to run and it just opened today."

"Ooh, speaking of, we should get back there so no one goes crazy with worry."

"Hon, they're already crazy. It's just not with worry."

* * *

The next day, Lorelai arranged for Sookie and Michel to take care of everything and promised to be back within 2 days. She started driving northeast to Beattie Lake in the morning after wishing Rory luck with Dean. Liz had told Lorelai that the cottage was a wooden building with some orange paint. She saw Luke's green truck parked in the driveway and turned into it. Stepping out of her Jeep, she looked at the building in front of her, "Whoa." She was struck by how much of an understatement Liz had made; _it's not just a house made out of wood, it's a friggin' beautiful log cabin_. She knocked on the door waiting for Luke to open the door. "Surprise."

"Lorelai. What are you doing here?"

"What, you're not inviting me in?"

"Sorry. Come in, Lorelai. Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"Coffee"

Luke sighed, "You and your damn coffee, I'll go make some. Make yourself comfortable."

Lorelai looked around the room she was in. It had a beautiful fireplace with a few pictures around the room. Coming across an older photograph she studied it for a minute. There was a group of four people in it. Two adults and two young children, _probably Luke's family. _"That's my family. The oldest I must have been was seven."

"I figured it was your family. Your mother was beautiful."

"Thank you. Your coffee will be ready soon."

"Luke, are you nervous?"

"Nah. I'm just curious as to why you're here."

"I came to yell at you for letting me believe you were still married when you aren't."

"I thought you knew I wasn't married."

"Then why would I want to take a break from our relationship?"

"I thought you...never mind. It's not the point now. Where do we go from here?"

"'You thought I what?"

"It's nothing."

"It isn't nothing and we both know it."

"I thought you wanted out and this was an easy way out for you!" Luke snapped. "Are you happy?"

"I can't believe you would think that about me. I know about my previous track record, and it isn't pretty but I'll tell you this. I'm not leaving. We need to hash it out, but we'll get through it."

"For all it's worth, I'm sorry about not telling you the truth."

"That means a lot to me; especially since Rory and Liz are both convinced you're stubborn."

"Liz?"

"Yeah, she and T.J. got back yesterday from their honeymoon."

"Aw, jeez," Luke groaned, "She's going to kill me for not remembering. I was supposed to pick them up so they could stay a couple of days with me before they head back to New York."

"Don't worry about it. She didn't seem angry, neither did T.J." Lorelai reassured Luke.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let life take us wherever it wants to go. But for now let's head back to Stars Hollow."

"I have another idea." Luke inched closer to Lorelai.

"Oh yeah?"

Luke kissed Lorelai passionately. They broke apart, "Yeah." Luke murmured against her forehead.

"I think I like your idea more than mine."


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Lorelai walked into her house on Monday in the early afternoon, and dropped her stuff by the door. Rory ran to her mother, giving her a hug. "How'd everything go?"

Lorelai smiled at Rory, "It went great. We talked things out, among other things."

Realization dawned on Rory right away, "There's no need for such information mom. Luke makes my coffee."

Lorelai laughed, "Sorry. Then as far as you're concerned we just talked."

Rory nodded seriously, "That's my girl."

"I better bring my stuff upstairs, and then I'm heading over to Luke's." Lorelai grabbed her bag and started to go upstairs; thinking about Luke, having a huge smile on her face.

"Mom, aren't you curious about yesterday?"

"You bet, come on upstairs with me and tell me what happened while I put my stuff away." Rory and Lorelai went to Lorelai's room, "Dean agreed to leave things be. I told him that I thought it would be best if we didn't talk to each other for a while."

"Aww, I'm sorry kiddo."

"I'm not. I would have ended up hurting him more than I already had by pretending there's something there when there isn't."

"Okay, well I'm glad you were able to talk to him, and I'm proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you for being able to talk to Luke, and I'm glad you talked to him." Rory changed the subject, "So, Grandma called this morning; she and grandpa are trying to work things out. And she told me to thank you for talking to grandpa."

"You're kidding! That's great, they belong together."

Rory studied Lorelai, which drove Lorelai to distraction. "What?"

"You just look happy mom, and I'm glad for you."

"Thank you, I am happy. I thought I'd never find the one; the whole package. Luke told me I would, but it was always in my mind that he could be wrong, but he wasn't wrong. He's the whole package. He's the one for me."

"Go talk to him, drive people insane by not allowing him to get any work done, and then feel bad when you have to go to work."

"Sounds like a great idea Rory, bye." Lorelai ran downstairs and left for the diner, to see her Luke.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

My story is now over, but we soon we'll see Amy Sherman-.Palladino's version of the Luke and Lorelai saga. I have a few things I wanted to point out, first of all I was away for the summer, so I couldn't update very much over the summer. I did keep a pen and paper with me so I could write down my thoughts on where the story should go, so even though I was away from the readers, you were always on my mind. Second of all Beattie Lake exists in Quebec, but for the sake of Love and Pain, it's been transplanted in Connecticut and it's a good fishing spot. Third of all, in the last chapter where Lorelai realized that the cottage made out of wood was actually a log cabin; that happened to my cousin. Although it's not necessary to know this to enjoy or hate the story, I think it's nice to know where the author is coming from. Since I have thanked Teenie for betaing almost every chapter, I thought it would be nice to suggest reading her fics. Her name on is ShortieGirl06. Enjoy. I wanted to thank you, the very kind readers, for offering encouragement and letting your feelings be known. Without your reviews, Love and Pain would not be nearly as interesting to read or write. Thank you.


End file.
